


Normali Rischi dell'ambiente di lavoro, ovvero , lo SHIELD e l'INAIL non si parlano

by EthicsGradient



Series: In cui Tony Stark si costruisce alcuni amici (Ma la sua famiglia gli è stata assegnata da Nick Fury) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eccetto per Phil e Clint loro sono pronti allo slash reciproco ad ogni possibilità, L'autrice ha problemi mentali, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony dovrebbe sapere che non si installano IA nelle cose, Umorismo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ancora una volta ha progettato e costruito qualcosa che potrebbe portare alla caduta della civiltà occidentale. Nessuno ne è sorpreso. Stavolta, però, potrebbe essere semplicemente il minore di due mali.<br/>Clint e Phil odiano giocare al rimorchio, ma dannazione, Clint ama i Roomba, e dannazione, Phil ama Clint anche se a volte non è sicuro di sapere perché. E' tempo di giocare a nascondino con ostili IA robotiche negli uffici dello SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> _  
> N.d.T.: Queste è la econda traduzione della serie scritta da scifigrl47 e dedicata alle avventure degli Avengers che convivono nella Stark Tower, è un racconto con temi adulti, e con la divertente follia dell'autrice del primo racconto. In questo caso i protagonisti sono Clint Barton e Tony Stark, con Phil Coulson e Steve Rogers, assieme all'orda dei Roomba dotati di IA che Tony ha costruito con uno scopo ma sono divenuti come sempre ben altro.  
>  Questo è solo il secondo racconto della serie, e per quanto potreste giudicarlo poco interessante, serve a disegnare meglio tutti i personaggi nella versione dell'autrice, per portarci alle avventure successive. Quindi buona lettura._
> 
> _Faccio notare che sia il precedente che questo racconto sono antecedenti al film The Avengers del 2012._
> 
> _La classificazione, i tags, e gli avvisi sono esattamente quelli del racconto originale, per rispettare quanto inserito dall'autrice dello stesso._
> 
> _Come per gli altri lavori, la traduzione non è stata fatta a macchina, pertanto tutti gli errori sono miei, e come sempre ho cercato di essere per quanto possibile fedele all'originale (OSHA è l'INAIL degli USA) cercando di dar modo anche ai lettori italiani di godere della fantasia e della verve della scrittrice.  
> _
> 
> N.d.A.  
> Sequel diretto di "Alcune attività non dovrebbero essere considerate lavori", perciò se non lo avete letto, probabilmente sarete un po' confusi. Ovviamente se lo leggete sarete probabilmente confusi lo stesso. Ci sono dei semi-intelligenti, auto-replicanti Roomba volanti. Si, siete già confusi.
> 
> Questo racconto non era previsto. Avevo già iniziato alcune altre storie in questo universo, ed avevo concluso "Alcune attività non dovrebbero essere considerate lavori", ma ho avuto un sacco di feedback gentili che indicavano che SHIELD e Roomba erano un opportunità da non ignorare. Io sono debole. Quella che doveva divenire una breve coda con Phil e Clint (che sono stati ignorati nella storia originale), è, come tutte le cose che scrivo, andata fuori controllo. Oops?
> 
> Non ho ancora guardato The Avengers. La mia descrizione di Hawkeye è basata sul mio amore per il personaggio quando ero una ragazzina. Mi sono innamorata di lui quando avevo otto anni, prima di sapere cosa fosse innamorarsi, e rubavo i fumetti dei miei fratelli dai sacchetti di mylar. Mi spiace se non somiglia all'universo cinematico, ma spero che sia intelligente, pronto alla battuta, con un atteggiamento sarcastico, perché così è divertente scriverlo.

"Giuro su Dio, che se colpisci uno solo dei miei bimbi, sarò seriamente costretto a riconsiderare il mio amore per te." 

"Che peccato. Mi mancherà il sesso."

"Ehi, ehi, ehi, chi ha detto di smettere con il sesso? Questo non accadrà. In alcun modo. Dico solo che invece di avere una relazione a lungo termine, stabile ed emozionalmente soddisfacente, saremo forzati ad avere solo una quantità di sesso arrabbiato e occasionalmente farlo nei ripostigli delle scope."

"Non ci vedo alcuno svantaggio."

"Ti mancherà svegliarti con me nudo nel tuo letto."

"Può darsi. Sebbene, non mi mancherà la traccia di abiti sparsi in giro che porta a te, nudo nel mio letto. Con te ci sono sempre degli spiacevoli compromessi a cui adattarsi. Anche il tuo russare, non mi mancherà in effetti, se vuoi sapere la verità.

Clint Barton sorrise, un sorriso ampio, brillante e tagliente. "Le comunico, signore, che sono ferito. Giù, nel profondo del mio animo, sto piangendo come un bimbo."

"Per fortuna, non mi sono mai aspettato maturità quando ho iniziato a frequentarti, Barton." Disse Phil Coulson, ma le sue labbra si inarcarono in alto, un pochino. Per Coulson era l'equivalente di una risata, e a Clint piaceva.

Mentre Clint sorvegliava, Coulson diede una sbirciata dietro l'angolo, spalle al muro, la pistola tenuta con grazia. Clint si prese un attimo, fuori dall'ultima crisi affrontata dagli Avengers per apprezzarlo, perché, diamine, amava quando Coulson era armato. L'uomo era in grado di far fuori un operativo dei corpi speciali con una dannatissima ghirlanda natalizia (Clint sapeva che era un fatto, ne era stato testimone), ma armare l'agente con una vera arma provocava a Clint la voglia di iniziare a spogliarsi.

Ad oggi, era certo che la missione in cui Coulson finì per avere in mano un lancia granate ed un fucile da assalto era stato un complotto segreto di Fury per uccidere lui.

"Sono molto maturo," Disse, "Posso comperare alcoolici e ogni altra cosa."

"Non posso credere che ti lasciamo portare un arma."

"Fortunatamente, per la tua pace interiore, io non amo usarla," Disse Clint, aspettando il segnale che stava per arrivare. Poteva leggere le linee del corpo di Coulson, il modo in cui il suo respiro scivolava leggermente avanti rispetto al pensiero, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si stringevano quando era pronto. E l'ultima affermazione si adattava a multipli usi della parola 'pronto', per la maggior parte a infinito divertimento di Clint. 

Era quasi certo che Coulson non avesse idea che aveva lo stesso sguardo quando stava per iniziare un'operazione sul campo e quando stava per avvicinare Clint con diverse intenzioni, e Clint non glie lo avrebbe detto. Si chiese se significava che i combattimenti erano buoni come il sesso o se il sesso fosse solo un altro combattimento, portato avanti con altrettanta pianificazione, precisione ed attenzione ai dettagli.

In ogni caso, finiva con degli orgasmi, molti, molti orgasmi, perciò Clint non era realmente interessato ad analizzarlo troppo in profondità.

Coulson non guardò neppure nella direzione di Clint, sapendo che si sarebbe mosso un passo dietro a Phil, coprendogli le spalle e osservando il loro bersaglio per cercare di sdoppiarsi e provare a prenderlo di fianco. I loro passi silenziosi, si diressero lungo il corridoio vuoto, stando bassi e muovendosi al coperto del muro. Quando si fermarono, Phil era all'angolo, osservava. "Qui," Disse Phil spostando il peso e trovando un angolo migliore senza esporre un pollice di se stesso nel corridoio di fronte. Era davvero una cosa bella, davvero. "L'intelligence indica che abbiamo tre minuti."

"Non bastano per una sveltina allora..."

"No." Gli occhi di Phil trovarono quelli di Clint, caldi e taglienti. "Non sul lavoro, Barton."

"Ma tu sei sempre al lavoro ed anche quando siamo alla torre, tecnicamente stai facendo il tuo lavoro di babysitter per Stark evitando che faccia scherzi telefonici a Doom o convinca Steve che la   
Vegemite è una decorazione per i biscotti."

"Stai chiedendomi di scegliere fra il sesso con te e la preservazione della civiltà occidentale, Barton?"

"Sto dicendo che io almeno, merito di essere considerato a sufficienza per una sveltina nel ripostiglio, abbiamo novanta secondi a disposizione."

"Se vuoi scopare, dovresti darti da fare. Sei un operativo con dodici anni di esperienza nel creative problem solving e nell'azione orientata agli obiettivi, credo sia parte delle tue capacità."

"Lo hai letto sul mio rapporto annuale personale."

"Io scrivo il tuo rapporto annuale personale. Era più o meno il seguente, 'Nessun rilevante incidente internazionale è stato collegato direttamente all'agente Barton. E' un comprovato miglioramento rispetto all'anno precedente."

"Ho le manette e tu diventi un po' fiacco dopo dieci ore di lavoro burocratico," meditò Clint. "Potrei essere in grado di coglierti di sorpresa in quel momento. Le probabilità si accrescono se riesco a sostituire il tuo caffè con il decaffeinato."

Le labbra di Coulson si piegarono. "Provaci ancora."

"Ascolta, se hai intenzione di gettar via le mie idee senza dar loro neppure una vera possibilità, allora non so se posso continuare a mantenere questa farsa, signore."

"Trova un idea migliore e ti asseconderò prendendola in considerazione."

"Mi sento non apprezzato. Non le dispiace se dormo nei paraggi, vero?" Il timer stava girando nella sua testa e si accucciò, l'arco pronto, aspettando, ascoltando.

"Assolutamente no. Se non ti spiace che i tuoi partner scompaiano nel mezzo della notte per non essere più rivisti." Disse Phil, il sorriso un pochino più ampio. "Ovviamente dipende da te chi vive e chi muore."

"Perverso," Gli disse Clint, approvando. I muscoli delle sue spalle si tesero e i suoi occhi si alzarono. "Arrivano," sussurrò, il respiro di una parola quasi senza suono.

A dispetto di ciò, il mento di Coulson si piegò per un minimo cenno di assenso. Tenendo l'arma pronta, sollevò una mano con tre dita alzate, poi due, una e poi entrambi si mossero con un unica mente.

Coulson si spostò davanti a Clint una frazione di secondo prima che Clint scoccasse la sua freccia. Passò così vicino alla tempia di Coulson che sfiorò i suoi capelli e lui non socchiuse neppure gli occhi. Invece, si stava già alzando, il suo braccio in rapido movimento, il suo intero corpo come una frusta che si muoveva con forza controllata. La freccia esplose lanciando la sua rete, il bersaglio vi entrò direttamente e Coulson lo afferrò prima che la rete arrivasse a chiuderglisi attorno.

Il bersaglio emise un lamento e cercò di forzare i confini della rete, tirando Coulson per il corridoio per un paio di piedi, le sue scarpe perfettamente lucide scivolarono lungo la moquette mentre si girava, chiudendo le ginocchia e usando il suo peso contro lo slancio della rete. Dovette tenerlo solo per un minuto prima che Clint fosse all'altro lato, saltando velocemente in alto, Clint veleggiò in aria ridendo e afferrò la rete con la mano libera.

Muovendosi come un perfetto tandem, Clint e Phil piegarono le braccia in giù e la rete si schiantò sul pavimento, con il suo contenuto squittente e scalciante che girava in cerchio, cercando disperatamente una via d'uscita.

Con la parte finale del suo arco, Clint premette il bottone di spegnimento sulla cima del Roomba. Ronzò fermandosi, mentre le sue luci si spegnevano. "Addormentato." Canticchiò Clint, con un sorriso da pazzo.

"Odio questi cosi." Disse Coulson ruotando sui suoi piedi e rimettendosi a posto la giacca.

"Ora signore, tutto ciò è spietato ed insensibile." Clint si mise in ginocchio e liberò il Roomba dalla rete. "Lui vuole solo rendere le cose pulite. Pensavo che questa fosse una cosa che lei potesse approvare."

"Ho perso ogni simpatia la prima volta che uno di loro ha cercato di aspirarmi la faccia." Disse Coulson.

"Si, quello è il mio lavoro," Disse Clint iniziando il noioso processo di recupero di ogni piccolo pezzo della freccia. La rete non poteva essere riutilizzata, ma aveva lavorato in così tante missioni SHIELD sotto copertura che lasciare qualsiasi frammento della propria tecnologia e delle proprie armi in giro lo faceva diventare matto. Inoltre le parti rotte del contenitore della rete erano un ottima esca per degli aspirapolvere robotici.

"Avanti, signore, sono dei bellissimi cuccioli. Intelligenti, obbedienti, puliscono lo sporco invece di farlo." Disse Clint accovacciandosi accanto al robot a forma di disco da hockey, tirando fuori un pennarello indelebile dalla tasca della sua tuta da battaglia. "Meglio di un cane."

"Vero, almeno il Roomba non cercherà di leccarmi, annusarmi il didietro oppure montare la mia gamba." Disse Coulson accendendo il suo comunicatore SHIELD.

"Sono tutti lavori che spettano a me." Disse Clint mentre Coulson apriva la bocca per parlare. Coulson si bloccò, a bocca aperta, gli orecchi gli diventarono paonazzi per un istante. Clint assunse un orgoglio divertito nello sguardo da killer che Coulson scoccò nella sua direzione. Sorridendo senza pentirsi, scrisse 'Robbie' sopra al Roomba.  
"Ne abbiamo un altro pronto per il contenimento." Disse Coulson, la sua voce più fredda e controllata che mai. Clint si alzò, rimettendo il pennarello in tasca e girandosi verso Coulson in tempo per essere sbattuto contro il muro, il braccio di Coulson attraverso il torace, il corpo di Coulson appoggiato contro di lui, il suo viso immerso nel suo spazio personale. "Si. Disattivato. Quanti ne mancano?" Disse Coulson nel comunicatore, con noncuranza, come se il suo ginocchio non fosse fra le gambe di Clint, le sue labbra quasi toccavano l'orecchio di Clint.

La testa di Clint cadde indietro contro il muro con un tonfo udibile, facendogli guadagnare un morso acuto sul collo, appena sotto il colletto del suo giubbotto protettivo. Si soffocò in un mugolio, perché, dannazione, si.

"Capisco, ci spostiamo nell'atrio nord e vediamo se possiamo stanarli." Coulson chiuse la comunicazione e avvicinò gli occhi a Clint che gli sorrise di rimando. "Ti piace tentare la fortuna, vero, Barton?" Chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio con un piccolo tic.

"Oddio, si, signore." Disse con una faccia seria, anche se sapeva che le sue guance erano paonazze e le sue pupille erano dilatate per il desiderio. "Ogni fottuta possibilità che ho."

Le labbra di Coulson si piegarono e allungò la fronte sulla spalla di Clint aspirando un respiro profondo Clint accarezzò con la mano il retro del suo collo, le dita del suo guanto da arciere ruvide sui capelli corti. "Tu sarai la mia morte," Disse Phil e catturò la bocca di Clint.

Il bacio fu bollente, e duro, quasi brutale, e le labbra di Clint si aprirono sotto la pressione di Phil, lasciando la lingua dell'agente anziano avvinghiarsi alla propria, anche mentre le sue mani scivolavano sotto la giacca di Phil, le sue dita trovarono i muscoli nascosti e mugugnò, nella bocca di Phil. La gamba di Phil premette verso l'alto, più forte tra le gambe di Clint, trovando la linea solida dell'erezione di Clint e dandogli la frizione necessaria a mandare il calore in spirali attraverso il suo sangue.

"Già duro?" sussurrò nella bocca di Clint, una mano che scivolava fra i suoi capelli.

"Stai scherzando?" Clint rantolò, la testa indietro mentre la bocca di Phil si muoveva lungo la sua mascella, lungo il lato del collo, i suoi fianchi che si strofinavano sul corpo di Phil. "Sono così da quando sei balzato davanti alla mia freccia."

"Vieni sempre fuori con questa cosa della fiducia. E' piuttosto arrapante," Disse Phil con le dita che accarezzavano la pelle subito sotto alla vita di Clint, facendolo gemere. "Clint?"

"Si?" Disse lui girando la testa.

Coulson sollevò la testa e sorrise a Clint. "Non sul lavoro." Disse e lo mollò con una velocità disarmante, andando indietro e rimettendosi a posto i capelli con mano ferma. C'era un leggero rossore sui suoi zigomi e le sue pupille erano dilatate, ma a parte ciò era perfettamente composto.

Clint emise un patetico gridolino, bloccando le ginocchia per evitare di finire come un sacco sul pavimento.

"Non ci sono belle parole per descrivere uomini come te," Clint riuscì a rantolare, cercando di richiamare un po' di sangue alla testa Non ci riuscì, ma doveva almeno provarci.

"Non farmi inviare rimostranze alle risorse umane per linguaggio non professionale," Disse Coulson e stava sogghignando, il dannato bastardo stava sogghignando.

Servì tutto l'autocontrollo che Clint poteva usare per evitare di saltargli addosso e strappargli quel perfetto abito di Dolce e Gabbana.

"E' una specie di gioco di ruolo? Perché ho sentito di 'Il preside e lo studente indisciplinato', ma 'Risorse Umane e Investigazioni per abusi sessuali' è nuovo per me." Clint fece una pausa, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ah. In effetti, potrei passare oltre... Tu porti i moduli, io porto il comportamento."

Phil gli diede un occhiataccia. "Non la smetti mai?"

"E' forse un no?"

Coulson fece una pausa " Vedremo," disse alla fine.

"E questo è un solido si, riusciremo a usare documenti ufficiali dello SHIELD così malamente. Così. Molto. Malamente." Clint spalancò le braccia. "O bambino, si, bambino. Archiviami. Archiviami forte."

Ed anche la perfetta faccia da poker di Coulson non riuscì a resistere, sciogliendosi quando iniziò a ridere. "Sei un idiota. Ripetimi perché ti voglio bene?"

"E' uno dei misteri dell'universo, signore." Clint si mise l'arco in spalla. "Sospetto sia perché ha gusti molto dozzinali."

Coulson aprì la bocca per replicare, ed il suo comunicatore SHIELD cinguettò. Dando un occhiataccia a Clint rispose. "Si Signore?" Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Capito. Ci stiamo muovendo." Chiuse la connessione. "Prendi il tuo bimbo, Barton. Fury vuole vederci."

"Siamo chiari, non vuole vederci. Deve vederci. Probabilmente perché ha trovato qualcosa che vuole che io colpisca."

"In ogni caso, il risultato è lo stesso. Andiamo."

*  
In realtà, il problema era che stavano combattendo una battaglia persa. Tony Stark, aveva, in effetti, costruito una mini armata di aspirapolvere robotici volanti. Gli Avengers avevano utilizzato tale Armata di Roomba per eliminare un Coniglio di Polvere della Morte alto come un palazzo, ed i Roomba erano stati spediti al dipartimento di Ricerca e Sviluppo dello SHIELD. Erano tenuti in isolamento mentre la malefica palla di rabbia veniva estratta da loro, cosa che era stata meno difficile di quanto alcuno avesse previsto.

Poi però i Roomba erano scappati. Nessuno sapeva come o perché, ma d'improvviso, lo SHIELD era invaso e gli Avengers erano stati chiamati a rispondere del casino provocato da Tony. Perché qualcuno doveva farlo e come quasi sempre accadeva con le cose di Tony, lo SHIELD non era equipaggiato per farlo.

"Ci mancano ancora cinquantotto di queste dannate cose." Disse Fury piegandosi sopra alla sua scrivania, con le braccia conserte sul piano. "Anche con tutto lo staff a cercare nei corridoi, ne abbiamo trovati meno di trenta. Stark ha verificato che la maggior parte di quelli mancanti sembrano essere scivolati nei condotti di ventilazione. Eccetto farli esplodere tutti attraverso i tubi e fare un enorme danno alla struttura del palazzo, non ho altra scelta che inviare qualcuno a cercarli."

Clint socchiuse gli occhi. "Aspetti, che cosa? Sono dentro ai tubi di ventilazione?"

"Non lo so," Disse Fury, alzandosi e girando attorno alla scrivania. "Perché tu finisci sempre nel sistema di ventilazione?"

"Così da poter tormentare il mio colleg..." Disse Clint e Coulson si schiarì la gola dietro a lui. "Volevo dire così da mantenere in forma le mie capacità di infiltrarmi e..."

"Lo fai per essere un rompicoglioni," Disse Fury, tagliando corto. "Il che ti rende idealmente perfetto per questa missione. Vai ad equipaggiarti e muoviti."

"Aspetti," Clint disse socchiudendo gli occhi, "Mi sta dando il permesso di entrare nei tubi di ventilazione? Non aveva detto che mi avrebbe trasformato in zuppa per troll se mi avesse colto a entrarci ancora?

"Non ti ha certo fermato." Disse Fury.

"Ha solo detto che non mi può CATTURARE la dentro, non che io non ci possa ENTRARE, c'è una abissale differenza fra le due espressioni, Gesù, signore, dovrebbe sapere che la semantica è tutto in questo mestiere." Clint si dondolò sui tacchi, ogni muscolo del suo corpo immediatamente teso in modalità 'Mi divertirò un mondo' cosa che gli piaceva molto. "Ma adesso, lei mi da... Non solo mi da il permesso. Me lo sta ordinando." Clint poggiò le dita di una mano sulla propria fronte, ad occhi chiusi, mentre tese l'altra con il palmo verso Fury, come fosse sopraffatto, e magari una piccola, bambinesca parte di lui lo era. "Sono spiacente ma mi serve che descriva l'ordine un po' più chiaramente, signore, così che non ci sia confusione in seguito."

"Barton, mi stai dando sui nervi in questo momento."

"Zuppa per troll, signore, davvero, davvero ho bisogno che segua il protocollo SHIELD, perché mi sta chiedendo di disobbedire ad un ordine diretto che è sul mio curriculum adesso, che io non devo strisciare attraverso i soffitti e i sistemi di ventilazione di alcuna sede ufficiale dello SHIELD." Clint fece al suo capo la sua migliore faccia da sberle.

Fury guardò Coulson, socchiudendo il suo unico occhio. "Quando sarà finito," Disse, "Lo darò alla CIA, in cambio di un distruggi documenti."

"Non sia ridicolo, signore, può ottenere almeno un furgone di sorveglianza in cambio," Disse Coulson inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Bene, potete trovarvi qualcun'altro che si infili nei tubi di ventilazione," Disse Clint aggrottandosi. "Qualcun'altro che ne conosca perfettamente la configurazione e la planimetria. Qualcuno senza problemi di claustrofobia. Qualcuno che conosca tutti i punti deboli e le giunzioni e i punti pericolosi ed abbia munizioni nascoste in varie posizioni dell'intero edificio." Sbatté le ciglia da buon burlone quale era. "Buona fortuna in merito."

Fury sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso con durezza. "Barton?"

"Si signore?" Rispose Clint vibrando di entusiasmo.

"Ti ordino di entrare nel sistema di ventilazione ed eliminare l'infestazione dei Roomba."

"E poi dice che non mi ha fatto un regalo di compleanno, signore," Disse Clint mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Fury. "Lei è, lei è un uomo meraviglioso."

"Barton, Ho un certificato di morte pre-firmato dall'ultimo capo dello staff medico che hai fatto incazzare che indica come causa della tua morte, un incidente con arma da fuoco."

"Pubblicherò un necrologio in cui dirò che ti sei fatto saltare in aria con una delle tue dannate frecce, e lo pubblicherò prima di ucciderti, in modo che tu possa soffrire dell'ingiustizia, se non mi togli le mani di dosso e vai a radunare il resto di quelle dannatissime macchine."

"Ha indicato un argomento convincente," Disse Clint a Coulson, che alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

"E' per questo che è il capo. Muoviti, Barton."

Clint gli fece un saluto. "Signore, io vivo per servire."

"Allora servi o non vivrai molto di più." Disse Fury.

"Perché siete tutti così irritabili oggi?" Disse Clint a nessuno in particolare. "Davvero, sono io il solo che si diverte qui?"

"Si." Disse Coulson. "Vai!"

Sorridendo, Clint uscì per andare ad armarsi. Aveva appena messo piede fuori dall'ufficio di Fury quando Tony Stark arrivò accanto a lui. "Oh, non è mai un bene quando ti fai vedere," Disse Clint guardandolo di traverso. "Oso chiedere?"

"Osa, osa," Disse Tony. "Fury ti sta spedendo dietro al resto dei Roomba?"

"Si, nessun'altro è abbastanza scemo da voler andare a trascinarsi in giro per il sistema di ventilazione. C'è una ragione particolare per cui devo corrergli dietro, Stark?"

"E' quello di cui volevo parlarti." Tony girò il capo verso una porta alla fine del corridoio e divertito, Clint lo seguì. Quando la porta si chiuse dietro a loro, osservò il ripostiglio in cui si trovavano.

"Guarda Stark, non è che tu non sia un uomo attraente, davvero, lo sei, ma ci assomigliamo troppo perché questa relazione porti a qualcosa, e sono fottutamente stufo degli una botta e via o dei tentati appuntamenti segreti nei ripostigli." Disse Clint con espressione seria. "Inoltre non voglio essere conosciuto come l'uomo che ha fatto scoppiare a piangere in pubblico Capitan America."

"Cosa?" chiese Tony aggrottandosi. Si guardò attorno e capì. "Cerca di non essere strafottente per almeno cinque minuti, se puoi per cortesia."

"Onestamente no, non posso."

"Va bene, allora stai zitto e salva le domande e i commenti per la fine del tour." Tony si appoggiò allo scaffale, le braccia conserte. "C'è qualcosa che non va."

"Sto per trascinarmi nel sistema di ventilazione del quartier generale di una organizzazione governativa top secret per recuperare più di cinquanta aspirapolvere robotici volanti con una IA aggiornata," Disse Clint. "Quando dici 'c'è qualcosa che non va' devi andare un po' più sullo specifico."

"Va bene. Ho pensato che arrivare e dare a Jarvis accesso completo al sistema avrebbe corretto il problema. Fury si rifiuta di lasciarci accedere al sistema, negando qualsiasi modalità, perché è un fottuto paranoico..."

"Ed anche perché useresti l'accesso completo per il male."

"Male è una parola brutta, preferisco convenienza," Disse Tony. "Ma si, non lascia che la tecnologia Stark o Jarvis abbiano accesso completo al sistema di sicurezza o di sorveglianza dello SHIELD. Perciò quando i Roomba si sono liberati dal dipartimento di Ricerca e Sviluppo, ho pensato fosse perché non c'era una forza sufficientemente grande da controllarli e tenerli in riga. Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere fatto per correggere il problema era lasciare entrare Jarvis nel sistema in modo che potesse farli tornare nella riserva, per così dire."

"Ma non ha funzionato."

"Non ha funzionato. " Annuì Tony. "Rifiutano ostinatamente di obbedire. Questo significa che i loro sistemi primari di protocollo, sono stati innescati fino al punto in cui Jarvis non li può scavalcare."

"E quindi?"

"Quindi, 'trova la più grande sporcizia che c'è e non fermarti fino a che non ne hai avuto ragione," Disse Tony. Le sue dita agitate in un nervoso ticchettio sul suo bicipite. Tra le sue sopracciglia scure, gli occhi erano acuti, focalizzati verso l'interno, e Clint riusciva quasi a vedere una sequenza di codice scorrere attraverso la sua mente. Tutta tensione nervosa e intermittenti getti di energia, Tony era divertente da guardare, eccetto, ovviamente, quando era in procinto di far uccidere tutta la squadra.

"E' piuttosto vago," Disse Clint senza aggiungere spaventoso.

"Si, beh, mi aspettavo che Jarvis potesse pilotare il gregge, perciò sono stato pigro nel fornire loro parametri restrittivi," Disse Tony agitando una mano a mezz'aria, mostrando il broncio, dispiaciuto ovviamente. "Non si supponeva neppure lasciassero la torre, ma poi, come sempre, la vita prende il sopravvento, nulla di questo era previsto. Non so come qualcuno potesse pensare che me lo immaginassi.

Clint schioccò le dita. "Possiamo focalizzarci un attimo?" disse. "Pensi che siano andati a cercare della sporcizia?"

"Credo ne abbiano trovata una. Ce ne sono circa sessanta che mancano, Clint. E quelli catturati e disattivati avevano apparentemente uno scopo in mente. Sono aspirapolvere, e non ne ho trovato alcuno che stesse aspirando." Tony lanciò a Clint uno sguardo tagliente.  
"Tu?"

"No," Rispose socchiudendo gli occhi. "Erano tutti in volo."

"Non stanno pulendo. Stanno andando verso qualcosa, la loro mente alveare ha trovato una sporcizia e tutti i robot rimasti stanno convergendo su di essa. Non fanno il loro lavoro in questo momento perché qualcosa ha preso il sopravvento sull' aspirare i tappeti dello SHIELD." Gli occhi di Tony si alzarono incontrando quelli di Clint. "Hanno trovato qualcosa nel sistema di ventilazione. Non obbediranno a Jarvis, non puliranno, perché hanno trovato dello sporco, e deve essere un inferno di sporco.

"E tu non sai cosa sia?" chiese Clint.

"No, non riesco a ottenere una connessione abbastanza stabile da controllare i loro sensori visivi ed uditivi. Se tu ti avvicinerai, potresti provare a farlo per me."

"Oh, fantastico." Mugugnò Clint. Si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Presumo che tu lo abbia detto a Fury."

"Sicuro che l'ho fatto," Disse Tony. " E sai che cosa ha commentato in merito?"

"Hmm, lasciami pensare," Disse Clint. Abbassando la voce ad un timbro roco. "Non c'è alcun modo che ci sia qualcosa nel sistema di ventilazione, Stark, la sicurezza dello SHIELD è la migliore di tutto il dannato pianeta."

"Sei mio fratello, nato da una madre diversa," Disse Tony, allargando la bocca in un ampio sorriso. "Hai mai pensato alla barbetta?"

"La barba è quella che ti rende il fratello cattivo." Disse raddrizzandosi. "Qual' è il pronostico? Lo hai detto a Cap?"

"Ho pensato fosse opportuno dirlo a te prima di parlare con lui. Se glie lo dico tu non entri, lo sai. Non ti lascerà andare da solo." Tony gli lanciò un occhiata. "Conosci quei tubi di ventilazione meglio di chiunque eccetto forse quelli che hanno costruito l'edificio, e conoscendo Fury, li ha fatti uccidere per mantenere il segreto. Quali sono le nostre chance di darti assistenza se qualcosa va storto?"

"Natasha potrebbe di certo. Tu, se riesci ad affrontare gli spazi ristretti."

"Passo la mia vita a combattere chiuso in una gloriosa lattina, non ho problemi di claustrofobia." Disse Tony. 

"Allora si, tu ce la puoi fare. Non c'è modo che Cap o Thor possano passare la dentro, ed io raccomando caldamente che Bruce non ci provi. Diventa stretto e anche io a volte vado un po' in panico. Se diventa Hulk la dentro non c'è modo che possa uscire senza un grave danno strutturale."

"Quindi io e Natasha."

"Anche Coulson, ma non credo di potermi fidare di molti degli altri agenti." Disse Clint. "Ma onestamente, Tony, vado prima da solo. So quel che faccio, ed il resto di voi non mi sarebbe di aiuto."

"L'ho capito." Disse Tony inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ho una cosa per te."

"Ancora? Devi tener su i pantaloni in questo momento."

"Tesoro, è troppo grosso per stare nei miei pantaloni," disse con tono strascicato allungandosi verso lo scaffale. C'era una valigia nera, infilata dietro ad una gigantesca scatola di post-it, e sotto ad una scorta di candeggina. Tony la tirò fuori e la mise sul pavimento, accovacciandosi per aprirla.

"E' come un Gioco di ruolo Giapponese, vengo armato da un tipo losco in un ripostiglio." Disse Clint anche se si accovacciò accanto a Tony, ansioso di vedere a dispetto del sarcasmo. Internamente, stava ballando la danza dei 'Nuovi giocattoli Stark, nuovi giocattoli Stark' ma non era mai cosa buona sembrare troppo entusiasta con Tony, gli piaceva mandare a quel paese chi lo sottovalutava e non riusciva a resistere a far restare a bocca aperta chi non apprezzava il suo lavoro.

In pratica, il miglior modo per far si che Tony gli costruisse qualcosa di nuovo e fantastico era mostrarsi scettico sul fatto che lui potesse farlo. Tony sarebbe stato disposto a rischiare la pelle per provare il contrario e prendere in giro Clint consegnandogli qualcosa che era il doppio di quanto lui avesse mai pensato umanamente possibile.

"Continua così e ti mando il conto." Replicò Tony. "O ti spedirò a fare una serie di inutili ricerche per avere dei requisiti che ti diano accesso ai nuovi giocattoli." Tirò fuori qualcosa che sembrava una delle polsiere che usava Natasha. "Indossalo."

Lo lanciò a Clint, che lo prese a mezz'aria. Lo aprì nelle sue mani, curioso. Leggero, flessibile ma con una struttura interna che non riusciva a immaginare. Tony fece un gesto impaziente con una mano e alzò gli occhi al soffitto, Clint lo fece scivolare sul suo braccio destro.

Tony si avvicinò per aggiustarlo. "Stringi qui." Disse mostrando a Clint il cinturino nascosto nel meccanismo. Lo piegò e quella cosa si aggiustò al suo posto, abbastanza stretta da non muoversi ma non tanto da dare fastidio. Sembrava fluire nella struttura del suo braccio, quasi sottile come il suo guanto di guardia, lasciando il polso libero di muoversi. "SI slaccia allo stesso modo. In caso di emergenza, rompi questo e si stacca, perciò cerca di non fartelo prendere," Disse Tony mostrandogli una linguetta che rimaneva all'interno del polso.

"Meccanismo di controllo qui," Disse Tony dandogli un guanto da arciere. "E' basato su quello che usi di solito, quindi non ti preoccupare, non interferirà con il tuo solito modo di scoccare." Aspettò che Clint lo sostituisse a quello che stava indossando, piegando le dita e verificando che fosse a misura e abbastanza stretto. "Fai il pugno e premi giù sul lato del tuo indice come se premessi un bottone che tieni in mano."

"Cosa?" Chiese Clint guardandolo.

"Fallo, saputello." Tony gli prese il braccio destro e lo sollevò a livello della spalla.  
Con un alzata di spalle Clint fece quello che gli aveva detto e questi saltò fuori dagli abiti, perché il polsino sembrò girare attorno alla sua pelle. "Che io sia fottuto!" disse andando indietro.

Tony tenne il suo braccio con mano ferma. "Sono tentato, ma no. Gesù, Barton, piantala di fare il bambino è solo nanotecnologia riformattata, non ti ucciderà."

"Qualsiasi cosa tu costruisci ha il potenziale per uccidermi!" Barton si rilassò quando la polsiera smise di muoversi e tenne in alto il braccio a occhi spalancati. Qualcosa che sembrava la struttura di un arco si era formata dietro al suo polso e lui tenne il braccio teso, osservando la lunghezza.  
"E' il tuo tentativo per far fare a tutti quanti quella stupida mossa con i repulsori che ti piace tanto?"

"Non finisce le munizioni." Disse Tony. "I controlli sono nel guanto, piegando le dita aggiusti la gettata e la potenza, spostando il pollice aggiusti la spinta della munizione e quando chiudi il polso fa fuoco." Lui indicò lo scaffale superiore. "Fai una prova." 

Clint gli diede uno sguardo sospettoso, ma fece quello che gli aveva detto, sollevando il braccio e flettendo le dita

E poi chiuse la mano a pugno. Un luminoso getto di energia attraversò il ripostiglio e colpì una scatola di blocco notes. Passò attraverso lasciando un netto foro. "Oh!" Clint sorrise abbassando il braccio.

Ruotando la spalla, ruotò il braccio attorno sfarfallando la mano sinistra mentre provava, lasciando una dozzina di perfetti fori nelle scatole della cancelleria. Sparava veloce e pulito, i proiettili non avevano a che fare con quelli che conosceva, ma il contraccolpo sul polso non era diverso dal rilascio dell'arco, i suoi muscoli si erano già adattati.

"Solo per curiosità, è stato provato?" Disse Clint, mirando e piegando le dita della mano sinistra, aggiustando i controlli con velocità sorprendente, i muscoli delle mani e delle braccia che si adattavano all'arco tecnologico come se avesse fatto pratica per anni. Era sufficiente a farlo sentire un po' stordito.

"L'hai mai visto prima?"

“No.”

"Ho mai lasciato toccare a qualcuno le tue armi?"

“Fanculo, no.”

"Quindi hai la tua risposta." Disse Tony stringendosi nelle spalle. "Non pianificavo di dartelo adesso, ma dove stai andando il tuo angolo di tiro e l'estensione sarà, per così dire, estremamente limitato." Fece una pausa stringendo le labbra. "L'ho progettato basandomi sui tuoi naturali movimenti, quindi è costruito attorno a quello che sei abituato a fare. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza semplice da utilizzare. Non puoi dipendere completamente da lui, ma ti tornerà utile nei brutti posti. Non c'è abbastanza potenza per fare danni gravi a nulla di grosso, puoi sentire il contraccolpo abbastanza da saperlo, ma a piena potenza, dovresti ammaccare qualsiasi cosa che cerchi di arrivarti alla gola."

Clint piegò le dita e il raggio di energia colpì la pila di post-it nel centro. "Tutto va bene quando posso colpire." Disse alzando le spalle. "Non sarò in grado di rompere un osso o passare un'armatura, ma può cavare un occhio."

"Mi piace il fatto che sei sempre ottimista." Tony ritornò alla valigia, scavando come un furetto. "Prendi questi." Facendo lo stesso movimento di premere il bottone con la mano sinistra, Clint Ritrasse l' 'arco'. Allungò la mano prendendo i piccoli dischi che rotolarono dal palmo di Tony e li osservò. "Dammi un idea."

"Sono dei modificatori di circuiti," Disse Tony. "Se riesci a catturare un Roomba, giralo sulla schiena come una tartaruga e trova qualcosa che somiglia a questo. Tiralo via e sostituiscilo con uno di questi. Taglierà le connessioni a Jarvis e alla mente alveare dei Roomba, ma li lascerà abbastanza intelligenti da obbedire a un comando verbale. Un vero Roomba IA."

"Parliamo di Dummy o di Jarvis?"

"Una via di mezzo." Tony gli diede un occhiata quando Clint gongolò. "Ascolta, so che lo faccio sembrare semplice, rana da veleno per frecce, ma ti rendi conto del fatto che creare una IA funzionante è incredibilmente difficile? Ci sono più o meno solo una mezza dozzina di esseri umani su questo pianeta in grado di farlo? E nessuno di loro lo fa così veloce e così bene e con tale stile quanto lo faccio io, perciò stai zitto, prima che regali le tue armi al più vicino campeggio scout."

"Non ti sembra eccessivo?" Chiese Clint sorridendo.

"Lo renderò l'obiettivo della mia vita, rovinarti, mi capisci, vero?"

"Hai altro per me, Q, o il resto del mio briefing tecnico può aspettare fino a che avrò sedotto le Bond girl?"

"Dirò a Natasha che l'hai chiamata così." Disse Tony. "Lo dico a Cap o no?"

"Dammi una lunghezza di vantaggio."

"Coulson?”  
Clint trasalì dentro di se. "Posso arrangiarmi," Disse. "Uno dei miei migliori punti di accesso al sistema di ventilazione è esattamente nell'ufficio di Coulson. Ho una scorta segreta li. Posso prendere le mie cose e dirgli quel che succede." POTEVA, ma non lo AVREBBE fatto. Avrebbe dovuto pagare pegno in seguito, ma per ora voleva scavarsi una via verso la porcheria senza che Coulson si preoccupasse per lui nel suo ufficio.

"Capito," disse Tony, già perdendo interesse. Chiuse la valigetta e la roteò mettendola in spalla . "Devo sapere che cosa stanno affrontando. Appena trovi qualsiasi cosa fammi sapere."

"Appena io saprò tu saprai." Assentì Clint. "Grazie, Tony."

"Stai attento, non voglio dover cercare di spiegare al resto del team se ti facessi male in questa azione," disse Tony aprendo la porta verso il corridoio.

E scontrandosi quasi faccia per prima contro Capitan America.

Steve sbatté le palpebre abbassandosi verso di lui, e poi di nuovo guardando Clint sopra alla sua spalla, lui gli fece un sorriso e agitò divertito le dita della mano. Poi dietro a loro il ripostiglio disordinato. Un muscolo della sua guancia vibrò, ed aprì la bocca. La chiuse, le sopracciglia che si sollevarono in un espressione confusa e qualcosa che sembrava disappunto.

"Ehi, Steve!" disse Clint, dando una manata sulla schiena a Tony. "Grazie ragazzo, è stato grande," disse a Tony che semplicemente lo guardò a bocca aperta, spinse entrambi passando oltre, perché la loro stupida associazione di mutua ammirazione stava diventando risibile. Aveva visto amici colti in spasmi di amore non corrisposto prima d'ora, ma non aveva mai conosciuto due persone che avevano un amore non corrisposto l'una per l'altra. Per essere onesti, fino a che gli Avengers non si erano spostati alla Stark Tower, non avrebbe creduto potesse essere possibile, perché non c'era modo che due persone potessero essere così ignare nello STESSO MOMENTO.

Tony Stark e Steve Rogers erano una sorgente costante di costernazione e divertimento. Lo facevano anche sentire molto meglio riguardo la propria stabilità emozionale, perché, Gesù. Che paio di imbecilli.

Tony lo avrebbe ucciso per la cosa più tardi, ovviamente, ma ehi, se c'era anche una possibilità di spingere verso questa cosa del 'ma prima o poi uno di voi si deciderà a fare una mossa in merito?' avanti, Clint aveva scommesso su Steve. L'uomo sapeva come cogliere un rischio accettabile.

Per ora, comunque, aveva dei Roomba da affrontare. Mettendo un po' di spacconaggine nella sua camminata, si diresse verso l'ufficio di Coulson.


	2. Capitolo 2

"Non è quello che sembrava," disse Tony.

"Non pensavo sembrasse niente," disse Steve con un sorriso gradevole. Che sembrava un po' teso agli angoli. "Eh, mi stavo chiedendo se abbiamo aggiornamenti riguardo i movimenti del resto dei Roomba?" disse e l'improvviso cambio di soggetto, ed il fatto che stava evitando gli occhi di Tony, fecero in modo che lo stomaco di Tony si torcesse in un nodo stretto.

Tony spostò la valigetta da una mano all'altra. "Non ero- voglio dire, stavamo solo -" la sua voce se ne andò. Merda. Merda merda merda, cosa poteva dire che stavano facendo. In un magazzino cancelleria? Allo SHIELD? Che non sembrasse sospetto o contro le regole delle risorse umane o, oddio, lui e CLINT? Poteva contare come assolutamente innaturale, nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di stare zitto abbastanza a lungo da fare qualcosa che potesse sembrare essere sesso. La loro intera relazione sarebbe stata loro due che sbraitavano uno all'altro. Non esattamente qualcosa di sexy.

E inoltre no. Dio, NO.

"Avevo un nuovo pezzo di tecnologia per lui," disse Tony, perché Ehi! Era vero! La verità funzionava, vero?

Steve gli diede un occhiata aggrottandosi. "Avevi un nuovo pezzo di tecnologia per lui. Che gli hai dato… In un ripostiglio?" chiese infine, poi fece spallucce, perché era Steve, e voleva sempre dare ai suoi compagni di squadra il beneficio del dubbio, che lo meritassero o meno. "Che cos'è?"

"Eh, un mini-arco, o meglio credo che tu possa chiamarlo un mini-arco, è solo-" Tony fece un gesto con una mano. "Una specie di bracciale." Wow, Anche queste verità sembravano bugie. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lavorarci sopra, ma l'improvviso senso di panico in quel momento non lo aiutava a tenerle in piedi.

"Perciò è un arco."

"Una specie. Non esattamente."

"Allora non è un arco?" chiese Steve sembrando confuso.

"Lo è. Di un certo tipo."

E Steve chiaramente aveva smesso di cercare di capire quella parte della conversazione, cosa che, grazie a Dio, significava che anche Tony poteva fare lo stesso. "Perché gli hai dato un arma in un ripostiglio? Se fossi andato in un posto adatto poteva provarla." Steve fece una pausa, serrando le labbra. "Pensavo avessimo avuto questa discussione, Tony, i test per gli armamenti dovrebbero essere fatti in condizioni controllate."

"Andrà bene, l'ho testato accuratamente prima di darglielo. Non c'era tempo per fare test di gittata."

"Perché no?"

Tony aprì la bocca e si ricordò che non si supponeva dicesse a Steve del fatto che Clint era correntemente diretto a lottare contro un male sconosciuto nelle budella del sistema di ventilazione dello SHIELD. Da solo. Con tecnologia non testata, perché, si, aveva mentito fra i denti riguardo i test accurati. Si era assicurato che non sarebbe esploso prima di mandarci Clint in giro, ma quella era la sola cosa che poteva promettere. Che Clint portava della tecnologia semi stabile in una situazione sconosciuta senza qualcuno a coprirgli le spalle. E sia il loro team leader che il gestore del team erano ancora all'oscuro della situazione.

Guardando indietro, promettere a Clint che gli avrebbe dato un vantaggio in partenza era stata una delle cose più stupide che Tony avesse mai fatto.

Il silenzio si prolungò, e il viso di Steve si fece tirato. "Non ti preoccupare, Tony," disse e sorrise, ed era quel sorriso dolorosamente sottile che significava che stava fingendo. Perché pensava che Tony stesse mentendo. Tony lo guardò, cercando di dare un senso alla cosa, che gli aveva detto la dannata verità ed in qualche modo era stato così maldestro che Steve pensava ancora che mentisse. Steve si schiarì la gola. "Sono felice per te. Davvero."

"Non esserlo-" Tony trasalì mentre la sua voce salì ad un tono davvero sfortunato. "Non essere FELICE per me, Gesù, quella è la cosa peggiore."

"Cosa si suppone che faccia? Che ti Strapazzi per -" Steve agitò una mano nella direzione generale della porta del ripostiglio. "Fare qualsiasi cosa dentro al ripostiglio della cartoleria? Al lavoro?" e la sua faccia era rossa, la mascella serrata. "Posso essere il team leader, ma lascio quelle cose a Coulson." La sua bocca si storse. "Fino a che tutti sono felici, allora anche io sarò-" le sue mani si piegarono ai suoi fianchi. "felice per voi."

"Non stavo-"

"Va bene," disse Steve, tagliando corto, e si girò andandosene marciando con lunghi passi. "Davvero. Sono lieto per te."

"Steve-"

"Clint? Davvero, Clint?" disse Steve, girandosi indietro così veloce che Tony si scontrò con lui.  
"Tony, davvero-" fece una pausa passandosi la mano fra i capelli. "Clint?"

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato in Clint?" disse Tony, un po' sulla difensiva, perché Steve stava guardandolo con una espressione a metà fra il disappunto e lo sgomento. Come se Tony avesse fatto delle brutte scelte, il che era vero, era sempre vero, ma comunque, che diavolo?

"Non c'è nulla di sbagliato-" i denti di Steve si chiusero con un click udibile. "Non c'è nulla di sbagliato in Clint, lo sai che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in Clint. C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in te che stai con Clint."

"Potrei dire che sono entrato in questa conversazione al momento sbagliato, ma sono del tutto certo che non ci sarebbe stato un momento buono per entrare in questa conversazione," disse Bruce, facendo sobbalzare sia Steve che Tony. Stava spingendo un piccolo carrello in cui erano impilati dei Roomba ed era seguito da Thor che stava osservando entrambi ad occhi spalancati. "Va tutto bene ragazzi?"

"Va tutto bene," disse Steve. "Abbiamo trovato-"

"Cosa vuoi dire, qualcosa di sbagliato nel fatto che io stia con Clint?" chiese Tony, adesso frustrato.  
"Che cosa, non pensi che io sia abbastanza buono per Clint?"

"Non è per nulla quello che stavo dicendo, mio Dio, Tony, puoi piantarla?" sbottò Steve.

Le sopracciglia di Bruce si inarcarono. "Okay, mi serve davvero un contesto per questa conversazione," disse, la sua voce calma e confortante. "Fate entrambi un passo indietro uno dall'altro e solo -"

"No, no, non posso piantarla," sbottò Tony, così dannatamente confuso e frustrato che voleva solo urlare. "Perché, onestamente, perché voglio credere che tu saresti FELICE che se iniziassi davvero a dormire con qualcuno a cui realmente io piacessi, io gli piacessi, non la mia posizione o i miei soldi o l'armatura, ma qualcuno che potesse sedere con me sul divano e guardare brutti film o mangiare pizza in un buco nel Queens, o ricordarmi di dormire o di mangiare o farmi fare cose diverse dal sedere in riunioni del consiglio di amministrazione o ricostruire i guanti, o, non lo so, che cosa c'è di sbagliato nell'avere una relazione con un amico?" chiese perché si, era quello che voleva, e non lo avrebbe mai avuto, perché salvo perdere la testa e strisciare nudo nel letto di Steve, non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa del genere perché se Steve lo avesse rifiutato non era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere alla perdita dell'amicizia di Steve, perciò non avrebbe mai fatto nulla al riguardo.

Mai.

Steve stava guardandolo con un sorriso accennato. "Hai ragione," disse, sporgendosi ad afferrare la spalla di Tony.

Tony sbatté le palpebre. "Davvero?"

"Si. Hai ragione. Te lo meriti." Il sorriso di Steve si stirò, ed era un vero sorriso stavolta, un sorriso vero pieno di calore e gentilezza e compassione. Si sporse e abbracciò Tony, che non era ancora sicuro di quello che stesse succedendo. "Sono molto felice per te. Davvero."

"Okay," disse Tony, perché, mmmmmmmh, gli abbracci di Steve erano i migliori abbracci. Quando Steve si sciolse, quasi cadde in avanti, atterrando quasi sulla sua faccia. Si dovette arrabattare a darsi un contegno.

"Devo andare… ad occuparmi dei Roomba." Disse Steve. "Ne parliamo dopo."

"Okay," ripeté Tony, sorridendo rapidamente a Steve e tirandosi indietro.

"Stark?" disse Bruce.

Oh, Dio, Bruce e Thor erano la, ma che diavolo, come se ne era dimenticato? "Cosa?" abbaiò Tony rivolto verso di lui in modo difensivo.

"Hai appena portato Steve A CREDERE che stai dormendo con Clint Barton?"

"No!" Tony fece una pausa, riavvolse la conversazione. "CAZZO. Forse. Non lo so. Si. Penso di averlo fatto, che diavolo, cervello, che diavolo c'è di sbagliato in me, perché l'ho voluto fare?" Prese la testa fra le mani. "O mio Dio!" si girò attorno per sbattere la fronte contro il muro.

Bruce sospirò mentre caricava il Roomba sul carrello. "Stark, la tua vita è un episodio di 'Tre cuori in affitto' io giuro su Dio."

"Ritiralo immediatamente," disse Tony. " posso accettare molti insulti, ma non sarò comparato a quella cosa senza senso, che diavolo, ma dove prendi queste comparazioni?"

"Egli ha ragione!" disse Thor con gli occhi spalancati. "Molte lezioni possono essere imparate dalle avventure di Jack e delle sue amabili signore amiche!"

"No. NO, Thor." Perché il pensiero di Thor che guardava e senza dubbio rideva a una delle cose più stupide mai prodotte dalla cultura popolare americana era abbastanza da fargli sbattere la fronte sul muro una seconda volta. Seguì l'impulso ma non lo aiutò.

Bruce scosse la testa, simpatizzando ma costernato. "Come fai a infilarti in questi casini? Non hai alcun controllo sulla tua bocca? Non hai nozione di quando smettere di parlare?"

"Taci adesso." Ringhiò Tony. La sua testa picchiò di nuovo il muro. E ancora. "Non mi aiuti."

"Amico Tony, devi smettere," disse Thor, sembrando preoccupato. "Non importa quanto il giorno sia oscuro, non c'è motivo di fare del male a te stesso."

"Ascolta, amico, questo non conta neppure come autolesionismo, lasciamelo dire, mi sono fatto del male, continuerò a farmi del male, e questa è una dimostrazione minima di fastidio con nessun altro scopo salvo il tentare." Colpì il muro con la fronte. "Di buttare." Bum. "Giù il muro." BUM. "Con la mia faccia." Bum, bum, bum.

Thor mise la mano fra la testa di Tony ed il muro, con un lieve sospiro che gli uscì di bocca.

"E' solo una misura di contenimento temporanea, al massimo." Disse Bruce.

"Ai!, e comunque, meglio che lasciare che ammacchi il suo poderoso cervello o l'innocente muro," disse Thor.

Forse dovremmo preparargli una bella stanza imbottita da qualche parte," disse Bruce.

"Vi odio fottutamente entrambi," disse Tony, la sua testa che riposava sull'ampio palmo di Thor.

"Capisco, Uomo di Ferro," disse Thor, dandogli dei colpetti sul capo con la mano libera. "Vieni, ti troveremo della pasticceria dolce e la tua bevanda preferita. Andrà tutto bene."

"Non voglio uscire con Clint," disse Tony, cupo, quando Thor lo tirò via dal muro e lo tirò lungo il corridoio. "E' cattivo e mi ruba le cose e prende in giro i mei robot e a volte salta giù dagli edifici senza dirmi che lo fa e poi mi viene un attacco di cuore e Steve urla a me e Coulson urla a me e Natasha urla a me e posso solo immaginare che uscire con Clint risulterebbe solo in altre persone che urlano a me." Fece una pausa. "Non voglio uscire con Clint."

"Tony," disse Bruce, con voce bassa e gentile, i suoi occhi scuri comprensivo. Aspettò fino a che Tony lo guardò e poi sorrise. "Non stai uscendo con Clint."

"Oh, sia fottutamente ringraziato Dio." Disse Tony seriamente.

"Oooooookay," disse Bruce. "Resta con lui, Thor, ed io vado a prendere Steve?"

"Ai!" disse Thor, le sue mani sulla spalle di Tony. "Vieni, amico mio, dobbiamo discutere di problemi di cuore davanti ad una tazza di cioccolato caldo con molta panna montata."

"Sembra una cosa bella," disse Tony, e quanto patetica era la sua vita, se si, lo era davvero.

*

Natasha resistette al bisogno di piantare un tacco attraverso l'involucro metallico del Roomba. Quello era stato particolarmente difficile. Era divisa fra il volerlo morto e il volerlo premiare per la sua furbizia. Per ora, la morte stava vincendo, ma era disattivato e c'era qualcosa che le sembrava ingiusto nel farlo a pezzi mentre era impossibilitato a combattere per opporsi. Raccogliendolo, si diresse lungo il corridoio, indietro verso il dipartimento di R&D dello SHIELD.

Forse avrebbe parlato a Stark per tenere quel coso come sparring partner. Se avesse trovato modo di armarlo…

 

Persa nei suoi pensieri, colse solo la fine della conversazione fra due agenti SHIELD di passaggio. Non fu fino al momento in cui sentì 'Barton' che si fermò, girando sui tacchi. "Che cos era quello?"

I due agenti si bloccarono, e lei marciò indietro verso di loro. "Che cos'era quello?" ripeté, quando nessuno dei due rispose immediatamente.

Il più alto e anziano dei due agenti semplicemente spalancò la bocca verso di lei, il suo viso sbiancato e i suoi occhi spalancati sul viso terrorizzato. Natasha resistette alla voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo o urlare 'boo'. Spostando la sua attenzione sull'altro agente che sembrava confuso ma non traumatizzato, sorrise.

"Che cos'era quello?" chiese per la terza volta, oscillando verso l'agente Junior. Lui sbatté le palpebre, le pupille dilatate e la bocca che si aprì abbastanza da far sembrare avesse preso un colpo in testa. Cosa che, se Natasha fosse stata compiaciuta, era accaduta.

"Eh, cosa?" chiese sbattendo le palpebre verso di lei.

Gli standard di quel posto stavano precipitando. Natasha prese una nota mentale per parlarne con Coulson perché, davvero, non voleva trovarsi sul campo e avere questo idiota come copertura.

"Stavi dicendo qualcosa proprio adesso," disse, lasciando che la sua irritazione si mostrasse solo nel leggero movimento delle sue sopracciglia. "Qualcosa riguardo Clint Barton? Di cosa si trattava?"

"Nulla," l'agente più anziano sparò senza riflettere, prendendo il suo compagno per il braccio e cercando di tirarlo via da li.   
"Mi spiace, signora, non stavamo dicendo davvero nulla." Lui diede uno strattone, ma il suo collega sembrava incollato per terra.

"Stavo dicendo che Capitan America ha colto Barton e Stark nudi in un magazzino cancelleria sul piano dei dirigenti," disse l'agente, sorridendo a Natasha.

Natasha sbatté le palpebre, lo spostamento delle stesse il solo segno che era riuscito a sorprenderla. Ci pensò per un attimo, cercando di farlo funzionare in modo logico e fallì. Le sue labbra si contrassero. Fece un lieve suono respirando che sarebbe potuto sembrare un sospiro.

Era in realtà una risata.

"Davvero?" disse. "Steve ha trovato Tony e Clint in un ripostiglio cancelleria. Nudi." L'agente junior annuì, la sua testa che saliva e scendeva sul suo collo abbastanza da rendere sicura Natasha che si sarebbe fatto male. "E Clint è ancora vivo?" considerò le implicazioni complete della situazione e sollevò un sopracciglio. "In effetti il fatto che Stark sia ancora vivo è probabilmente più degno di nota.

"Cosa?" disse l'agente il suo viso annaffiato dalla confusione nei suoi lineamenti.

Natasha fece un cenno di congedo. "Non importa. Quando è successo?"

"Eh, oggi."

Scosse la testa. "Ovviamente. Grazie." Gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, le sue dita delicate sulla sua pelle, poi gli spinse il Roomba contro il petto. "Sia gentile e porti questo al dipartimento R&D da parte mia, le dispiace?" Con un lieve sorriso si girò e andò, dirigendosi lungo il corridoio.

A metà distanza dall'ufficio di Coulson, Steve quasi si scontrò con lei. Lei lo evitò facilmente, il suo corpo che scivolò attorno a lui senza neppure pensarci. A dispetto del fatto che non la urtò realmente, Steve scivolò fermandosi, già scusandosi. Natasha fece un cenno per dirgli di lasciar perdere con il polso. "Non c'è problema," disse con un lieve sorriso. "Avete trovato un altro dei giocattoli di Stark?"

Steve sobbalzò.

Gli occhi di Natasha si socchiusero. "Steve," disse, con voce gentile. "Hai ascoltato quello che pettegolavano gli agenti junior?"

"Ci sono pettegolezzi?" chiese, e la sua voce salì di tono in modo allarmante dicendo le due brevi parole. "Come fa a esserci un pettegolezzo? Io ero il solo che stava la quando…" Chiuse la bocca e Natasha guardò verso di lui, le sopracciglia sollevate quasi a toccare l'attaccatura dei capelli.

Ora si faceva interessante.

"Steve!"

Fecero entrambi una pausa, guardando indietro, mentre Bruce arrivò correndo per il corridoio. Fece un lieve sorriso a Natasha. "Come va la caccia?" chiese a lei.

"Ne ho presi altri tre. Sono piuttosto scaltri. Probabilmente è qualcosa che ha a che vedere con il loro programmatore," Disse Natasha. Mise le braccia conserte. "E a proposito, ho appena sentito alcuni degli agenti junior parlare di lui e Barton? Qualcosa riguardo un ripostiglio?"

"Si, no," disse Bruce, mentre Steve si girò e marciò via. "Stark è un idiota," disse con un sospiro.

"E' vero. Così come Barton."

"Sospetto che almeno qualcosa di questo sia lui che sta facendo casino con Steve, che non è una bella cosa, per cortesia dagli una sberla da parte mia quando lo incontri di nuovo."

"Posso occuparmene," disse Natasha. "Hai intenzione di…" Fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di Steve.

"Vado a parlargli," disse Bruce, le spalle curve. "Thor ha portato Stark alla caffetteria."

"Mi occupo io del resto," disse Natasha con un lieve sospiro.

"Cos'è il resto?"

"Non ti preoccupare. " agitò una mano verso Steve. "Meglio se lo prendi prima che prenda qualche idiota di agente ragazzino che decora la cosa con qualcosa che riguarda i pompini nell'ufficio di Fury o tre modi di farlo nell'ufficio di Fury con Fury."

"Oddio," disse Bruce e decollò correndo veloce.

"Sono in una squadra di ragazzini di asilo," disse Natasha ad alta voce a nessuno in particolare. "Come è successo tutto questo?" scosse la testa, si scosse e si diresse verso il resto dei suoi problemi.

Natasha bussò alla porta per proforma ed entrò senza attendere invito. Dietro alla sua scrivania, Coulson guardò in su verso di lei con un singolo sopracciglio sollevato. "Si, Romanoff?" chiese. "E' una cosa che può aspettare? Sono arrivato un minuto fa e ho circa dieci chili di scartoffie di cui devo occuparmi adesso."

Ignorò il suggerimento di andarsene. Si ripiegò sopra al suo divano poggiandosi al bracciolo in modo languido. "Dunque," disse abbassando le palpebre. "Clint e Tony."

"Spero siano molto felici insieme," disse Coulson, scribacchiando delle note sul modulo davanti a se.

Gli occhi di Natasha si socchiusero. "Oh, Coulson."

"Natasha?" replicò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Non vorrai credere…" soffocò una risata. "Clint. E Tony. No."

"Sono entrambi bei ragazzi," disse Coulson con viso serio. "Una bella coppia. Dovremmo chiedere loro di venire a cena qualche volta."

Natasha nascose un sorriso dietro ad uno sbadiglio "Solo perché il resto delle persone nei confini della Stark Tower e allo SHIELD sono totalmente inconsapevoli, non mettermi nello stesso mucchio. So perfettamente che dormi entusiasticamente con la risorsa, Agente Coulson."

"Primo, non sono più ufficialmente il suo gestore," disse con un mezzo sorriso. "Secondo non chiamarlo mai più una 'risorsa', e terzo, credo che non siano affari tuoi."

"non cercare di darmi spiegazioni," disse Natasha, osservandolo, per nulla disturbata dal rimprovero. "ero qui dall'inizio della vostra relazione."

"No, in effetti non c'eri."

"Va bene," disse lei, agitando una mano languidamente nella sua direzione. "Ero li per l'inizio della parte romantica della stessa."

"Anche quello non è corretto."

Lei sogghignò- "Beh, ero li quando lo hai drogato, rapito, e ammanettato ad una sedia da ufficio, cosa ti sembra?"

"Bah, se la metti su questo piano," disse Coulson sorridendo solo un poco, "sembra tutto così sordido." Tolse un file dal suo cassetto. "Salvo che, tu non eri la. Stavi sorvegliando il veicolo di fuga."

"Abbastanza vicino; la vostra relazione è qualcosa che sembra uscita da una soap opera degli anni '80. Non prenderla male, Coulson, io sono piuttosto contenta, non avrei mai pensato che lo avessi dentro." Rotolò di nuovo in piedi, fece scivolare le pagine da sotto alla sua penna e le mise da parte. Sedette sull'orlo della sua scrivania. "Non ti sta tradendo, Coulson."

Lui le diede un'occhiata. Un occhiata 'le tue informazioni sono di infima qualità, così come la tua intelligenza,', direttamente dalla loro relazione sul campo. "Ovviamente non lo fa."

"Bene. Era solo per essere chiari. Ero piuttosto preoccupata quando ho scoperto che lui e Stark erano davvero in un ripostiglio insieme, perché, beh, non era qualcosa che mi aspettassi."

La penna di Coulson colpì la scrivania con un click. "Davvero. Erano davvero nel ripostiglio? Non è solo una semplice voce di corridoio SHIELD che Clint ha iniziato per dar fastidio a me, o a Stark o a Rogers?"

Natasha sbatté le palpebre verso di lui. "Steve mi ha confermato che si è scontrato con loro quando ne stavano uscendo."

"Davvero." Coulson si alzò. "Andiamo."

Scivolò giù dalla scrivania e cadde in piedi dietro a lui. "Coulson?"

"Perché Clint avrebbe dovuto stare in uno sgabuzzino con Tony?" le chiese, raddrizzandosi l'abito mentre faceva strada verso la porta. "C'è un limitato numero di risposte, e non mi piace nessuna di esse, perché la squadra Stark-Barton esiste per darmi l'ulcera e forzare la creazione di nuovi e sempre più complicati documenti da compilare."

"Eppure continui a uscire con la metà di tale squadra, che cosa dice a tuo riguardo?" disse lei, scivolando nel corridoio in modo che non potesse chiudere e bloccare la porta.

"Che sono clinicamente pazzo, e tu sei uscita con lui per prima."

"Si, ma io l'ho piantato."

"Così ho sentito. Quante volte, esattamente?"

"Chi può tener conto del numero esatto? C'era sempre una ragione per riprenderlo indietro," spiegò lei, con fare da gatta. "Una grande ragione per continuare a riprendermelo. Posso anche fare un commento piuttosto lascivo riguardo la sua resistenza e talento in alcune aree, non non sembri il tipo da incoraggiare chiacchiere da spogliatoio."

"Voglio presumere che con 'resistenza' e 'talento' tu voglia discutere le sue abilità di cecchino," assentì Coulson. "Non intendo continuare la discussione con te."

"E io che pensavo volessi avere tutte le informazioni possibili. Sono sotto shock." Disse Natasha con un mezzo sorriso. "Va bene. Quando sei pronto per una chiacchierata fra donne, fammelo sapere."

"Lo apprezzo, Natasha. Lo inserirò provvisoriamente nella sezione mai dell'agenda. Come ti sembra? Mai può andarti bene?" Coulson sollevò le sopracciglia verso di lei. "Mai va piuttosto bene per me."

E lei non stava ridacchiando, ciò sarebbe stato dannatamente vergognoso, davvero.

*

Clint non fu sorpreso quando il suo auricolare cinguettò. Era sorpreso che lo avesse fatto così rapidamente, ma ancora, aveva incastrato Tony piuttosto malamente fuori dallo sgabuzzino, e l'uomo si era accartocciato come carta bagnata in un uragano quando Steve gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo di disapprovazione.

Se fosse mai riuscito a far usare i poteri di Steve per il male, l'uomo avrebbe potuto dominare il mondo, davvero, non era come se Clint volesse che un amico divenisse un super criminale, solo odiava il potenziale sprecato.

"Non ti sembra che se dovesse pensarci, Steve potrebbe essere un supercattivo piuttosto eccellente?" disse Clint al comunicatore, senza preoccuparsi di qualsiasi seguito. Sapeva benissimo chi era.

"Abbiamo un piano di contingenza in merito." Disse Coulson senza perdere un colpo.

In sottofondo, Steve disse, "Aspetta, cosa?"

"Oh, andiamo." Stark sembrava seriamente offeso. "Se qualcuno qui deve passare al cuoio nero e al raggio per il controllo del tempo, quello sono io, non scherzate neppure."

"Ogni impiegato SHIELD in servizio attivo ha una carta nel portafogli che lo istruisce riguardo cosa fare nell'evento che tu diventi un supercattivo, Stark. E' equipaggiamento standard."

Un attimo di silenzio. "Cosa?" chiese Tony.

"Io ne ho uno," disse Bruce. "Vuoi vederlo?"

"Se glie lo mostri, elimina lo scopo di avere un piano," disse Natasha. "E a me piace il piano, è un buon piano, non voglio che debbano scervellarsi a trovare qualcos'altro."

"Si, voglio vederlo," disse Tony. "Thor hai una carta?"

"Assolutamente. Il loro piano è piuttosto semplice. Credo che saremo in grado di renderti innocuo con grande rapidità, prima che tu abbia modo di far male a te stesso o agli altri. Il danno alla proprietà ovviamente sarebbe massiccio, ma tali necessità devono essere attese."

"Che diamine? Non sarete in grado di rendermi innocuo con rapidità. Sciagura a voi, Io sono astuto e brillante."

"Io non ne ho ricevuto uno," disse Steve, e ci fu un suono rumoroso da parte di tutti che indicava come non fossero sorpresi.

"Non è una buona idea avvisare l'esca che -" iniziò Clint, e Coulson non bloccò con efficienza brutale.

"Barton, vuoi dirci perché hai ritenuto fosse accettabile infilarti dentro ai condotti di aerazione senza aggiornare me o il Capitano Rogers con le nuove indicazioni di missione?"

"Era un modo per tenervi buoni per dieci minuti, Stark," disse Clint muovendosi rapidamente in avanti. L'oscurità lasciò il campo alla piccola luce che indossava, fornendo un ampio raggio di luce gentile, nessuna fatica per gli occhi, niente angoli ciechi. Luce e una lunga vita per la batteria, registrava anche quello che vedeva per una revisione successiva. Aggiustò l'attrezzatura che portava negli spazi angusti dopo anni di esperienza, in cui aveva trovato quello che funzionava e quello che era comodo. "Non hai ricevuto l'addestramento standard per la resistenza alla tortura?"

"E' roba del genere che porta gli uomini verso una vita da supercattivi."

"Faremo quel che va fatto. In effetti, Stark ha fatto esattamente quello che si supponeva," disse Coulson, la sua mascella sembrava più che stretta. "Ha informato Fury, e lui ha informato gli operativi coinvolti. Che io sia d'accordo con la sua decisione di lasciar andare l'operativo con il cervello danneggiato in questione a prendere ulteriori decisioni riguardo la propria salute e sicurezza? Per nulla."

"So quel che faccio, e chiunque altro potrebbe essermi di impaccio qui," disse Clint. Prese un incrocio e fiondò il suo corpo attraverso una giunzione, l'addestramento alle acrobazie risultava utile mentre si girava e si piegava di nuovo in posizione per strisciare. "Solo perché hai sentito la necessità di divenire il mio contatto medicale, non importa che io mi prenda scelte irrazionali riguardo la salute."

"E' uscito dall'unità medica dello SHIELD con due gambe rotte," disse Natasha al resto del team.

"Fratture capillari, non esagerare," disse Clint con un sospiro.

"No, la frattura capillare era nel tuo cranio," gli ricordò Coulson. "Sebbene la cosa rese semplice dichiararti legalmente incapace."

"Non riesco ancora a credere che tu abbia archiviato documenti per lo stato."

"Non riesco a credere gli sia servito tanto." Disse Natasha.

"Ho solo l'intenzione di rimanere qui nell'impianto di condizionamento, va bene? Diverrò la versione SHIELD del Fantasma dell' Opera."

"Qualche segno dei nostri dischi da Hockey del Destina mancanti?" chiese Tony, che sembrava essere arrivato alla fine della corda. In effetti lo era. Era stata una lunga settimana.

"Non ancora. Hai fatto quelle dannate cose troppo intelligenti." Sentì qualcosa di nuovo, il lieve suono che ronzava giù lungo il condotto metallico, e la sua testa si schiarì. "Forse ho qualcosa." Mentre strisciava in avanti disse a Tony, "Stark? Dovrei aver trovato alcune di queste cose qui dentro, vero?"

"In qualche modo, lo speravo."

"Dove sono?" chiese Barton. "Perché i sensori dello SHIELD non ci danno una posizione su di loro? Almeno su qualcuno di loro?"

"Non mi piace alcuna delle risposte che potrei darti, perciò non le verbalizzerò." Disse Tony.

"Oh, ciò è fottutamente confortante." Clint girò l'angolo, e quasi prese un Roomba in faccia. Lo schivò, il movimento istintivo ed intuitivo, e la cosa gli sfiorò il cranio passando a qualche centimetro. Imprecando e ringhiando, Clint rotolò e si gettò dietro ad esso, i piedi che scivolavano e pattinavano, incapace di acquisirlo.

Gli servirono secondi preziosi, ma riuscì a muoversi e muoversi abbastanza veloce da rintracciare la dannata cosa, scivolò dietro ad un angolo e si fermò ad un condotto verticale che echeggiava giù nel buio che le sue luci non riuscivano a illuminare. "Barton," la voce di Phil scattò nel suo orecchio. "Aggiornamento. Adesso."

"Ne ho uno. Si muove veloce, Nord-nordest, sceso di due piani," Clint chiuse posizionando un ancora svolgendo la corda, diede uno strattone alla linea per controllare la tenute, e si spinse oltre il bordo nel condotto di ventilazione principale. "Stark hai bloccato la mia posizione?" chiese mentre si spingeva in basso.

"Si, ti muovi veloce e scivoli in basso," disse Tony "Hai una visuale sul nostro ragazzo?"

"Forse."   
Bloccando la corda doppia per fermarsi, Clint puntò il piede contro la cornice metallica e dondolò il corpo in posizione. Piegandosi in avanti, gli occhi socchiusi, osservava la cornice di filo piegato che aveva coperto precedentemente l'entrata del condotto dell'aria. C'era più danno di quello che avrebbe potuto fare un Roomba da solo. "Penso di aver trovato il loro punto di incontro," disse, tirando fuori un attrezzo multiuso dalla tasca della sua coscia. Qualche minuto dopo liberò la grata e la rilasciò facendola cadere verso la base del condotto. 

Gli servì parecchio per arrivare in fondo.

"Si, quel tubo va dritto lungo il cuore dell'edificio dello SHIELD," disse Tony. "Non ci sono ventole ed è piuttosto largo, un buon accesso."

Clint si dondolò e si infilò dentro. "Si piuttosto facile muoversi. E ho qualcosa qui davanti." Si raccolse, aggiustò il comunicatore. "Che diavolo?"

Il Roomba che stava seguendo galleggiava in mezzo al condotto, deviando da un lato all'altro colpendo i lati delle pareti e rimbombando contro il soffitto. Un altro Roomba stava bloccando i suoi movimenti di avanzata, le loro forme metalliche che colpivano l'una l'altra.

"Ma che- Stark, li hai programmati per lottare?"

"No. Che diavolo…"

"Si era quello che pensavo," ammise Clint. Si spinse avanti ed il Roomba che stava seguendo si lanciò oltre l'altro scendendo lungo il condotto lontano da Clint.

E sparì.

Clint sbatté le palpebre. "Okay," disse la sua voce che stentava a parlare. "Okay, quello è stato strano. Quello è stato fottutamente strano."

"Rapporto, Barton," Coulson scattò nel suo orecchio.

"La cosa è semplicemente svanita a mezz'aria," disse Clint, e l'altro Roomba, quello che aveva fatto azione di blocco si spinse avanti e sbatté contro la spalla di Clint. Ondeggiò indietro. "Ehi, aio, piantala." Si sporse e lo prese con una mano.

"Cosa significa svanito?" Chiese Tony.

"Era li, e poi era sparito. Svanito," disse Clint, lottando con quello rimasto.  
"Piantala, fermati! Non farmi usare un impulso elettromagnetico sul tuo culo metallico." Lo spinse sul pavimento, e sbatté le palpebre alla sua scritta fatta con l'inchiostro indelebile. "Ah, è Mister Fantastic. Perché ha una croce rossa dipinta sopra?"

"Cosa? Oh è quello speciale che ho aggiustato. L'ho fatto divenire un unità di riparazione. Inoltre è forse il più intelligente, era l'ultimo con cui ho armeggiato. Non avevano fatto un buon lavoro assemblandolo, quindi ho spinto il codice un po' più in là rispetto agli altri. E' tornato allora?"

"No. Mister Fantastic stava cercando di fermare l'altro dall'andare da quella parte." Clint si spostò, gli occhi si socchiusero nella luce abbassata, le profondità rivelate solo dalle luci che portava. "Cercavo di bloccarlo e adesso lui sta facendo lo stesso con me. Non vuole che continui giù di qua." Sporse un palmo contro il Roomba.

"Stark?" Coulson intervenne.

"Non lo so," ammise Tony. "Non erano programmati per farlo, ma questo può avere la capacità di fare la chiamata, è progettato come un ultima risorsa. Unità di riparazione ed è abbastanza intelligente da preservare se stesso, perciò se il resto dei Roomba sono danneggiate oltre la capacità di recupero, quello è l'ultima linea di difesa. In modo che gli altri possano essere ricostruiti."

"Quindi cosa sa che noi non sappiamo?"

"Non lo so." Sbottò Tony. "Fanculo, non lo so. Ma direi, non andare da quella parte, Clint. Vieni fuori di li."

"I suoi sensori sono più avanzati di quelli che controllano il palazzo dello SHIELD? Chiese Clint, gli occhi che controllavano i muri metallici.

"Barton, esci di li. E' un ordine," sbottò Coulson.

"Neanche lontanamente," disse Tony.

"Quindi perché…" Clint si sporse in avanti, e le dita esposte della sua mano destra atterrarono sul pavimento di metallo. Guardò giù. "Contatto fisico," disse, la voce molto attutita. "Non vede e non sente, tocca. Lo SHIELD non ha nulla che TOCCA il condotto."

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese Tony.

"Barton!" Coulson ringhiò.

"Troppo tardi, signore. Mi ha già preso." Sotto la mano poteva sentire il metallo pulsare, piegarsi e muoversi e scivolare sotto la sua mano, e la pelle rabbrividì. "Si è mascherato come il condotto. Camuffamento perfetto. Ma lo posso sentire. C'è qualcosa. Vivo. Attorno a me. Mi ha già preso."

"CLINT!"

Clint tolse l'unità di comunicazione dall'orecchio e si girò, scagliando il comunicatore con tutta la forza nel suo braccio. Scomparve nel buio dietro a lui e lui si afferrò al Roomba.

Quando il comunicatore rotolò giù lungo il tubo primario di ventilazione, il proprietario era già andato.


	3. Capitolo 3

Servirono quattordici minuti e sette secondi per evacuare l'intero quartier generale dello SHIELD.

Coulson era furioso per il tempo di reazione.

Venti minuti dopo, mentre stava masticandosi un altro agente junior, il quinto o sesto in fila, quando Fury lo prese per il collo e lo tirò via. "Basta," disse, la sua voce un basso ruggito. "Abbiamo evacuato il palazzo senza altre perdite. Fai un passo indietro. Non sappiamo cosa sia successo ancora." La sua mano cadde pesantemente sulla spalla di Coulson, stringendola forte. "Ci stiamo lavorando, e continueremo a lavorarci. Ma per ora, mi serve che tu vada e raduni il resto dell'Iniziativa, perché stanno rendendo tutti molto, molto nervosi."

Coulson inspirò un respiro lento e profondo, e poi un altro. "Capisco, signore," disse, drizzando le spalle e cercando di non gridare che non glie ne fregava un cazzo volante se il resto dello SHIELD si sentiva nervoso. Almeno gli Avengers stavano facendo qualcosa.

Non era d'aiuto in ogni caso, ma era azione.

Fury gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla, una manata rude, che si supponeva fosse di conforto, sapeva che lo era, ma fece chiudere le mani a pugno a Phil. "C'è un auto che ti aspetta. Vai."

Phil andò.

Lo SHIELD stava sigillando il perimetro con efficienza spietata, ma per ora, gli Avengers, troppo preziosi per essere rischiati fino a che la situazione fosse compresa, erano stati esiliati in una stazione vicina, un palazzo tenuto come quartier generale di riserva.

Non era un buon posto dove stare adesso. Thor e Steve stavano passeggiando, i loro sentieri quasi paralleli, senza incontrarsi ma senza stare troppo lontani. Natasha era appollaiata alla finestra che guardava la strada, e il palazzo SHIELD dietro ad essa, la testa girata lontano dal gruppo, il suo pollice che nervosamente strofinava qualcosa di piccolo nella sua mano. Phil non doveva chiedere per sapere che era probabilmente un ninnolo che Clint le aveva dato in qualche momento negli anni, che lei avrebbe negato di aver tenuto. Tony era curvo su un tablet PC, la testa bassa, le spalle curve, le dita che si muovevano tra le informazioni a velocità brutale. Non rispondeva a nessuno o a niente, ma stava mormorando in tono tagliente. Quando si girò nella sedia, un auricolare venne illuminato, rendendo chiaro che stava ringhiando con Jarvis.

Solo Banner era nel suo elemento, scorrendo le informazioni che gli scienziati SHIELD stavano inoltrandogli, la sua fronte aggrottata e la bocca tesa. Era al telefono con Jane Foster, concetti scientifici che volavano troppo rapidi perché chiunque altro li seguisse. La voce di Jane anche attraverso l'altoparlante del telefono sembrava calmare Thor, e lui non ruggiva più fra i denti.

Quando Phil scivolò dalla porta, tutte le teste si girarono nella sua direzione. Tony guardò in su poi rapidamente di nuovo giù. Natasha incontrò gli occhi di Phil, i suoi impassibili e freddi, ma le sue dita tremavano solo un pochino, quando mise le mani nel grembo. "Il palazzo è vuoto," disse Phil. Tenendo la voce calma e piatta, non importava quanto facesse male. "Tutti salvo Barton hanno risposto all'appello."

"Dobbiamo tornare a cercarlo!" esplose Thor. Si girò e batté un pugno sul tavolo, facendo saltare Bruce. Bruce fece un respiro profondo, poi un altro, la sua pelle che prendeva un colore leggermente verdognolo.

"Thor, tesoro," iniziò Jane, poi sospirò. "Bruce puoi togliere il viva voce e farmi parlare con Thor per un attimo?"

"Si, una pausa è una buona idea," disse Bruce, raccogliendo il cellulare e cambiando i settaggi prima di darlo a Thor. L'omone biondo si lasciò cadere su una sedia, la mano che cullava il piccolo congegno contro la guancia. La sua faccia tesa si rilassò mentre Jane gli parlava.

Bruce si rivolse a Tony. "Vuoi dare un occhiata a questo?" chiese, e Tony scosse la testa senza sollevare lo sguardo. La bocca di Bruce si tese, ma scosse la testa senza dire un'altra parola.

"Non è colpa tua," disse Steve a Tony.

"In effetti lo è," disse Phil, perché era stufo di far finta che tutto fosse eccellente. "Avrebbe dovuto venire da te o da me con i suoi sospetti, anche dopo che Fury non gli ha dato retta."

Steve scosse la testa. "Clint è quello che ha deciso di muoversi senza dircelo," appuntò, con voce gentile. "Conosci Clint meglio di chiunque di noi. Quando vuole fare qualcosa, la farà. Non importa che cosa il resto di noi pensi." Fece una pausa passandosi una mano dietro al collo. "Non è colpa di Tony."

"In effetti, non ci sono molti dubbi. E' colpa mia." Tony spense il tablet. "Mi servono delle cose alla torre," disse, con tono disinvolto, e Phil voleva dargli un pugno, voleva assalirlo e graffiare il compiaciuto bastardo per la sua totale mancanza di preoccupazione. Avrebbe dovuto mostrarne un poca sul viso, in qualche modo, perché Natasha era immediatamente li, tra i due comportandosi come se avesse voluto controllare Bruce. Ma piegò la testa di lato e diede un occhiata a Phil.

Non poteva fallire qui, non poteva aspettarsi capissero, non avendo preso la decisione cosciente di dire a nessuno della sua relazione con Clint. Più di quello, l'aveva nascosta a loro, e Clint era d'accordo con la cosa. Non gli importava in ogni caso, o almeno era quello che aveva detto a Phil.

Ma improvvisamente Phil si era reso conto che tenere la loro relazione segreta sarebbe stato meglio per lui sul lavoro, ed il suo lavoro e la sua vita a casa erano in qualche modo divenuti un casino ingarbugliato, ma era molto peggio adesso, adesso quando necessitavano di essere in grado di dire a qualcuno, chiunque, che poteva a stento respirare. Che doveva pensare, doveva riuscire a concentrarsi sulla cosa, doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e non era una situazione in cui una lotta avrebbe avuto un qualsiasi scopo.

Non significava che Phil non volesse tirargli qualcosa in faccia.

Barton era uscito dalla griglia prima d'ora. Phil era stato preoccupato, disperatamente preoccupato, più volte di quanto potesse contare, quando un operazione era andata male, o le linee di comunicazione erano state tagliate, o aveva visto, visto da lontano, quando Clint era caduto da un punto in alto, o con una pallottola nel torace, o per semplice fatica.

E si chiedeva a qualche livello, se stavolta sarebbe stato più facile, se la gente attorno a lui, se la squadra di Clint, la squadra che aveva scelto, avesse saputo che cosa Phil aveva perso. Forse quello era il problema nell'essere una persona che non voleva rendere pubbliche le sue cose. Non poteva solo chiedere a chiunque di tenere il naso fuori dai suoi affari, e poi voltarsi ed aspettarsi che sapessero che stava sanguinando.

Dopo tutto, come aveva detto molte volte a Clint, a volte nessuno vuol sapere se stai morendo se non apri la bocca e chiedi aiuto.

Tony spinse via Steve, borbottando qualcosa riguardo i droni dello SHIELD che erano del tutto patetici, e che gli serviva la sua tecnologia per la cosa, perché nessuno sapeva cosa stava succedendo, e Steve voleva che rimanesse, per tenere quel che restava del suo team in un solo posto, ma stava perdendo la battaglia, la perdeva sempre, perché Tony era più cocciuto e Phil si chiese se Clint sarebbe stato d'accordo che Phil dicesse loro tutto quando sarebbe tornato.

Conoscendo Clint, la sua risposta sarebbe stata probabilmente sporgersi dalla cucina un mattino e urlare, "Sto fottendo questo tipo, ed è fantastico!" e poi riportare Coulson di nuovo a letto. Che sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ed esasperante e così da Clint.

Forse lo avrebbe sorpreso. Forse Phil lo avrebbe fatto.

"Coulson?" Bruce chiese dal tavolo, dove aveva ripreso il telefono da Thor. Natasha si era spostata in su per sedere sul bordo del tavolo, e Thor aveva piegato le braccia sulle sue gambe e vi aveva appoggiato sopra la testa. Natasha si sistemava i capelli, un lieve sorriso sul viso. Steve si era piegato verso la finestra, righe di preoccupazione sul viso mentre guardava Tony attraverso il vetro.

Coulson si fermò dietro a lui, dandogli un colpetto sulla schiena. Steve lo guardò, e Phil riuscì a sorridere. "Troverà qualcosa per aiutarci," disse, con un sorriso di rimando. Phil annuì, non sicuro di crederci, ma voleva dare a Steve il beneficio del dubbio.

E Steve voleva dare a Tony il beneficio del dubbio. Phil non lo biasimava.

"Si," disse a Bruce. "Cosa abbiamo?"

 

*

"Lo sai, certe cose NON vengono menzionate nel discorso di reclutamento dello SHIELD. Voglio dire, mi rendo conto di aver ricevuto il brevettato discorso di Coulson 'arruolati o ti sparo nell'altra gamba', ma davvero. Alcune cose dovevano essere citate. E in nessun punto, e me ne sarei ricordato, in nessun punto qualcuno aveva detto, 'arruolati nello SHIELD. Sarai mangiato da un mostro che vive nel nostro quartier generale e finirai in una specie di dimensione alternativa con più di cinquanta aspirapolvere robotici troppo emotivi!' seriamente, ragazzi, piantatela!"

La diatriba non fece nulla per fermare i movimenti impanicati di detti cinquanta e più Roomba che avevano deciso che Clint era il loro solo porto sicuro in quella particolare tempesta, ed erano intenzionati a restare bene a distanza di bozzo. "Okay, lo so che non ci sta in un poster di reclutamento, e voi ragazzi siete terrificanti, davvero, sono lieto che siamo amici, lo siamo vero?"

Mister Fantastic atterrò sulla testa di Clint e Clint sospirò. "Si, lo so, sei il mio preferito, promesso, ma se inizi a giocare con i miei capelli, ti userò come bersaglio di allenamento. E ci sono un sacco di fottute cose qui che si possono usare per il gioco delle pulci, quindi non andiamo in quella direzione."

Ed era la fottuta verità.

Clint si era svegliato con ogni centimetro del suo corpo che doleva, un bozzo in testa che sembrava una palla da baseball, e nessuna traccia riguardo dove diavolo fosse. Era una cosa quasi normale nella sua vita. Comunque, non si era mai svegliato in un posto, beh, come questo.

Era una stanza, e quello era positivo. Non era nello stomaco di qualcosa, o peggio, nel suo tratto intestinale inferiore. Enorme e quadrata e il soffitto, il pavimento e le mura, erano da qualche parte, era sicuro che c'erano i muri, ma era in parte una supposizione. Fino ad ora, non li aveva trovati, e ci aveva provato. Il problema era doppio, uno, c'era una sorgente di luce limitata, e due c'era un sacco di porcherie tra lui e qualsiasi altra cosa che fosse stato li.

Un sacco di cose. Ad esempio, Clint era lieto che Phil avesse un innaturale attaccamento verso la TV realtà, perché era dannatamente certo di essere atterrato nella versione aliena di collezionisti ossessivi. Non aveva trovato telecamere, o niente che assomigliasse ad una telecamera, ma non aveva neppure trovato qualcosa che sembrasse viva. Solo lui, i Roomba ed un enorme pila di porcherie.

Forse porcherie non era la parola giusta. Ma era difficile dire a cosa stesse guardando, quando c'era tanto di tutto. C'erano pile, ammassi, grosse quantità aggrovigliate. C'era luce dove era lui, dove c'era movimento, e anche se non poteva dire da dove venisse, almeno non era nel buio. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe rimasto vivo, non avrebbe lanciato il comunicatore, e con esso la sua luce, ma qui, non era stato un problema.

Tentando di rendersi conto delle dimensioni della stanza, si arrampicò in cima ad una collina di metallo aggrovigliato sentendosi quasi una capra di montagna mentre percorreva la strada sulla superficie impari, tutte le sue esperienze passate a scalare nidi da cecchino e ad arrampicare gli veniva utile, e poi mandò i Roomba in tutte le direzioni. Guardò le luci, e non aveva idea da dove venissero le luci, davvero, sembravano seguire tutti i movimenti, erano sparite in lontananza.

Non aveva ancora idea di quanto la stanza fosse grande. Anche i suoi occhi per quanto fossero buoni, persero traccia dei Roomba in movimento, e servì quel che sembrava un lungo tempo prima che tornassero indietro. Non sapeva se avevano in effetti trovato un muro o se avevano deciso che erano troppo lontani da Clint. Era difficile dirlo. Riluttante a muoversi da dove era stato scaricato, in caso qualcos'altro cadesse giù, Clint aveva iniziato a scavare nei mucchi, guardando per qualsiasi cosa che sembrasse familiare. Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto usare. Tablet, computer, orologi da polso, orologi da muro, attrezzi, impianti di illuminazione, torce elettriche, apribottiglie, console di video games, vecchie valvole di radio e macchine per il telex. Trovò un telegrafo e un vecchio astrolabio, una grande bussola e quello che pensava fosse un vecchio radar a microonde degli anni settanta e sei frullatori.

Anche se era incastrato in quella che poteva identificare come tecnologia umana, c'era una tonnellata cubica di roba in quel posto e per le cose che non erano tecnologia umana, bene, alcune di quelle lo spaventavano molto.

Con l'aiuto dei Roomba, iniziò a muovere le cose, costruendosi una piccola quantità di spazio sul pavimento dove poteva radunare quello che poteva. Un po' di loro, si rese conto, erano stati aggiornati al punto di essere in grado di usare l'aspirazione a vuoto per sollevare e trasportare piccoli oggetti facendoli volare attorno per ammucchiarli sulle pile che Clint aveva costruito.

Trovò un videoregistratore betamax, e tirò fuori quello che sembrava la parte superiore di un camion. Curioso ci mise la testa sotto. "Beh, salve," disse sorridendo a quello che sembrava un camion di rifornimento della seconda guerra mondiale. Spostando immondizia e pezzi rotti di cose all'interno si infilò dentro. Le scatole di razioni militari standard e contenitori d'acqua erano allineati in belle file. "Se non mi avvelena," disse, prendendo una scatola dalla pila. "Potrebbe tenermi vivo."

"Beh, bene," disse a Mister Fantastic, che volava come sempre sulla sua spalla destra. "Non morirò di fame e disidratazione per un poco. Ho un sacco di tempo per impazzire completamente mentre sto qui e parlo con un aspirapolvere." Mister Fantastic volò in avanti e diede un bozzo sulla fronte a Clint.

"Si, grazie, amico, Ti voglio bene anche io." Aprì la bocca per dire altro quando sentì un rumore, come un bang sonico, fuori dal camion. Istintivamente si abbassò e sollevò il nuovo arco giocattolo di Tony già pronto. Al di fuori era tutto silenzioso. Aspettò, paziente come sempre, aspettò per qualche suono, qualche segno di vita o di movimento, ma non c'era nulla.

Dopo circa una mezz'ora che aveva stimato, si mosse sul retro del camion e scivolò fuori, osservando attorno al bordo del camion, usandolo come copertura mentre muoveva i suoi piedi negli anfibi silenziosamente sui mucchi di cose metalliche. In mezzo dell'area che aveva liberato, c'era un palo a totem a forma di robot con una luce rossa lampeggiante in cima e le parole "Stark Industries" sul lato che era apparso.

Tenendo l'arma pronta, Clint strisciò più vicino. C'era un post-it arancione brillante attaccato davanti. Nella familiare calligrafia di Tony, con un pennarello nero che scriveva attraverso la carta brillante, si leggeva, "Premi il bottone rosso, cretino."

Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, Clint premette il bottone. La luce smise di lampeggiare, e la cose fece un suono che ricordava un sospiro. Non sembrò accadere altro. Mister Fantastic volò attorno alla forma metallica, poi tornò accanto a Clint. "Non lo so," annuì Clint. "Almeno stanno cercando. Vuoi vedere cosa troviamo ancora?"

Pigolando un poco, Mister Fantastic si diresse alla destra di Clint, una nuova direzione per loro. Clint diede un occhiata indietro, aspettando che il palo a forma di robot facesse qualcosa. Rimase silenzioso e fermo, e lui diede un lieve sospiro. "Va bene." Disse. "Ma ho premuto il tuo bottone. Ho fatto quanto chiesto. E' meglio che tu venga qui, Stark-rifiuto. Altrimenti sarò costretto a effettuare una lamentela formale."

Si allontanò a passo rapido tenendo il palo robot dietro di se. Andava bene. Lo stavano cercando. Poteva rendersi utile per ora.

*

Tony Stark aveva imparato ad un età molto giovane che poteva andare praticamente ovunque voleva, fare quello che voleva, sempre che fingesse di essere sicuro di se. Recitasse come se si supponesse che lui dovesse stare li, e recitasse con forza sufficiente, e l'avrebbe fatta franca.

Si piegò contro il muro, considerando. Osservando, aspettando.

Il suo telefono vibrò nella sua tasca, e lo tirò fuori, controllando la lettura. Prese un respiro profondo, e un altro, convincendosi che era una cosa necessaria. Era una cosa che doveva fare. Non importava quanto dolorosa, quanto lo avrebbe perseguitato dopo, doveva farlo. Per il bene della squadra. Perché gli piaceva Clint, e gli mancava il ragazzo e la sua abitudine di avere discussioni filosofiche da ubriaco con Jarvis ed il fatto che era l'unico che poteva deflettere Coulson quando era troppo burocratico, e il suo chili era leggendario, davvero fottutamente leggendario.

Stava facendolo, Tony ricordò a se stesso, le sue dita stringevano il telefono tanto che le nocche erano bianche, per Clint. Perché onestamente, non sarebbe rimasto in questa squadra con un mucchio di super-umani, e semidei e mostri irradiati di radiazioni gamma e NATASHA, no, cazzo, gli serviva Clint, gli serviva che Clint tornasse indietro adesso, e questo in modo che potesse riportare indietro Clint, lo faceva in modo da poter riavere il suo compagno di squadra indietro, sano e salvo, e oh, Dio, doveva farlo.

Tony drizzò le spalle, sollevò il mento e morse la pallottola.

"Salve Reed," disse, e buon per lui, suonava davvero piacevole, anche educato! Wow, era fiero di se. Si sarebbe offerto un biscotto quando sarebbe stato tutto finito.

Effettivamente, biscotti suonava bene.

"Ciao, Tony scusa, Ho avuto la tua chiamata." Reed Richards suonava distratto come sempre. "Eravamo fuori città, tracciando una affascinante possibilità di contatto con-"

Tony lo lasciò andare. Di solito lasciava Reed blaterare per dieci, quindici minuti. Aveva avuto a che fare con Pepper per un numero sufficiente di anni da essere a suo agio a fare 'ah-ha' al punto giusto di una conversazione mentre qualcuno blaterava di cose che non gli interessavano. E mio Dio, non gli importava di qualsiasi cosa riguardo cui Reed stesse blaterando.

Perciò fece una serie di equazioni generali nella sua testa, ristrutturò l'intero progetto delle articolazioni del Mark V, e ciò lo portò naturalmente al servomotore rotto di Dummy, quello che riusciva sempre a starare e faceva diventare matto Tony, perché lui cercava di fare cose, di aggiustare cose, cercava sempre di aggiustare cose, e poi, boom, Dummy si incagliava ai lati, e quella era una DISTRAZIONE.

"Tony?"

Tony sobbalzò indietro nel presente. "Si, scusa, stiamo affrontando un problema da queste parti," disse, osservando il blocco note nel suo grembo. "Uno dei miei compagni di squadra è stato mangiato da, ehm, beh, da un tubo dell'aria condizionata."

Ci fu un attimo di pausa. "Questa è nuova, " disse Reed, e aveva quel tono, quel tono irritante come l'inferno di bene, eccellente, un rompicapo da risolvere per me, sono lieto che mi hai chiamato, mi piace farti sentire un idiota', o forse era solo Tony che se lo immaginava.

Tony prese un respiro profondo e gli fece un riassunto, rapido ed efficiente. Fece una pausa alla fine. "E' ancora vivo. Mi serve il tuo aiuto per riportarlo indietro."

Reed rimase silenzioso per un momento. "C'è la possibilità che non lo sia," disse e la voce era inaspettatamente calma, quasi gentile.

"Assumo che lo sia," disse Tony, e sospirò. "Un attimo." Tirò via il telefono dal suo orecchio, maledicendolo mentalmente, e gli mandò i dati. "Okay, tornato, questo telefono fa schifo, non posso credere che sto usando tecnologia vecchia di tre anni, mi sento sporco. Dai un occhiata a quello."

Poteva sentire Reed che guardava i dati, le mani lunghe, innaturalmente lunghe e le dita che danzavano su tastiere multiple. "Affascinante," disse infine. "Penso di capire cosa stai facendo. Ma i tuoi sensori non sono sufficientemente potenti per…"

"Ehi, ehi, ehi, non sminuiamo le mie serie di sensori, ho il sistema satellitare privato più ampio sulla Terra, e questa è la verità alla lettera, non è colpa mia se Clint si trova in un'altra dimensione o in qualche posto del genere, è sempre lieto di provocare guai." Tony inspirò. "Puoi tracciare quel segnale?"

"Tracciarlo? Tony, stai facendo un balzo enorme dai dati realmente verificabili qui, stai facendo supposizioni ad un livello che non è scientificamente-"

"E' vivo, e ventisette minuti fa, ha fatto quello che gli ho detto di fare ed ha modificato le CPU dei Roomba, cosa che ha causato l'uscita degli stessi dalla mente di rete alveare che Jarvis mantiene," sbottò Tony. "Jarvis non può parlare con loro e non li può controllare e non può tracciarli, ma quando la mia IA mi dice che era connesso e poi la connessione è caduta, allora gli credo, perché non fa errori quando traccia cose di cui lui è responsabile."

"AL contrario di noi Tony?" disse Reed e Tony sobbalzò.

"Non importa se li perdiamo, Reed, se riusciamo a riportarli indietro." Spinse una mano pesante fra i capelli e riprese fiato.

"Salto intuitivo," disse Reed.

"Lo stai già tracciando, vero?"

Fece un mormorio vago. "Sto facendo del mio meglio, Tony."

"E' tutto quello che chiedo-" il telefono ronzò nel suo orecchio e lanciò una maledizione. "MI spiace Reed, sembra che Steve cerchi di parlare con me al riguardo, ti spiace se lo metto in conferenza?"

"Vai avanti, dovrebbe sapere quello che stai pianificando di fare, perché la cosa, Stark? Questo è stupido."

"Tutte le mie idee migliori lo sono, amico." Tony inserì Steve. "Ciao, Cap, Reed Richards ed io stavamo parlando della situazione, ti ho messo in conferenza, hai niente di nuovo da aggiungere?"

"Reed?" Steve fu per un attimo colto di sorpresa, Tony poté quasi vedere le parole che si allontanavano mentre si ricomponeva.

"Ciao, Steve, dammi un attimo, Tony mi ha mandato dei dati da elaborare." Fece una pausa. "Quanti droni hai perso, Tony?"

"Quattro. Poi ho finito i prototipi."

"Stai cercando di perdere quelli che non erano finiti o non dovevano spegnersi?"

"No. Non uso lo stesso modello due volte."

Entrambi gli uomini erano silenziosi. "Che cosa succede, Tony?" chiese infine Tony. "Dove sei?"

"Elaborando una teoria," disse Tony, le sue dita battevano un nervoso ritmo sul contenitore accanto a lui. "Sono quasi certo di aver ragione. Le probabilità sono in mio favore, ma" sbottò. "Fury sta lavorando assumendo che questa cosa abbia trovato strada verso i condotti. Io non penso sia corretto. Se fosse stata qui per un lungo tempo e avesse avuto interesse nelle persone, avremmo avuto una lunga lista di agenti dello SHIELD mancanti, lunga almeno come il mio braccio, non possiamo vederlo, non possiamo tracciarlo, non possiamo fermarlo, il quartier generale SHIELD sarebbe un buffet mangia quel che vuoi, e non è quel che abbiamo. Clint è il primo che è mancato."

Si piegò sul suo blocco note non credendo al tablet. "Due settimane fa, c'è stata una squadra di riparazione nel sistema di ventilazione che ha cambiato i filtri dell'aria. Nessuno di loro ha riportato problemi, o alcun membro della squadra mancante. Solo una cosa strana; un gruppo ha perso una scatola di attrezzi. L'intera scatola. Fu assunto un furto interno, perché, ehi, lo sai che è un problema effettivo per lo SHIELD al momento?"

"No, non lo sai perché è un problema interno. Ma se vai negli archivi, troverai una lista lunga sette mesi di cose che sono mancate. Piccole cose principalmente. Niente di importante, niente dati, niente cose secretate, solo telefoni personali e personal data assistant, tablet, laptop. Un insieme di attrezzi Leatherman. Un forchiaio di titanio, che sembra davvero fantastico, tanto che ne ho già ordinato uno per me, perché per che cazzo no." Fece correre la sua penna lungo la colonna degli oggetti. "Una macchina da cucire, fra tutte le dannate cose, che qualcuno aveva messo sotto la scrivania dopo averla ripresa dal riparatore. Strano. Ma si assumeva che vi fosse qualcuno dalle dita svelte. E il dipartimento risorse umane lo stava gestendo. Bassa priorità, davvero, ma gli episodi erano archiviati e raccolti."

Tony fece una pausa. "Collega quello a quello che era accaduto sette mesi fa. Steve, ti ricordi che cosa stavamo facendo sette mesi fa? E no, non parlo delle farfalle tossiche che Doom aveva costruito, davvero, Richards, giuro che aspetterai fino a che saprai che farà qualcosa che ci farà sembrare fottutamente STUPIDI e tu sarai convenientemente fuori città, lasciandoci a trattare la cosa."

Hulk era stato sorprendentemente efficiente con la rete acchiappa farfalle, ma Richards non doveva saperlo.

"La nave Skrull," disse Steve.

"La nave Skrull," annuì Tony. "Lo SHIELD ha trovato una nave Skrull semidistrutta e l'ha portata a casa," spiegò a Reed.

"E' stato stupido," disse Reed.

"Ho cercato di dirglielo. Ho cercato di dirgli che sarebbe stato l'inizio di un brutto film originale di fantascienza, e avrei dovuto saperlo perché a Clint piacciono cose come "Squalo piovra contro Mega anatra," e quindi li abbiamo visti tutti, alcuni anche due volte."

"Clint non è il solo a cui piacciono quelle cose," appuntò Steve.

"Si, ma non sai quanto brutti fossero gli effetti speciali," disse Tony, deflettendo pulitamente il fatto che si, a lui piacevano quelle stupide cose, perché erano stupide, e perché poteva fare effetti migliori con Jarvis e un programma AutoCAD. "In ogni caso, sette mesi fa, Fury insistette che quella cosa dovesse essere scandita in sei modi fino a domenica e portata poi indietro a vivere nei laboratori più bassi. Lo sapevamo. Sapevamo che la nave sarebbe arrivata, e sei ore dopo che era stata scaricata, uno dei tecnici di laboratorio avvisò che aveva perso il suo iPhone. Sette mesi di furtarelli dopo… è sparito Clint. L'unica cosa vivente che è mancata. E' un fatto. E 'quello che sappiamo. E qui la supposizione.

"C'era qualcosa a bordo di quella nave che ruba tecnologia. Forse per spionaggio, forse è solo un backup fisico, ma prende cose che non ha mai incontrato e le fa sparire. Ora la cosa logica al riguardo è che consegni questa tecnologia, non c'è ragione che la danneggi o la distrugga, perciò ovunque sia finito, è probabilmente incazzato, ma salvo."

"Questa cosa è stata attiva, ed ha assaporato tecnologia umana, ma probabilmente non per la prima volta. Sono solo le cose più recenti che sono mancate, o le cose strane. Come il forchiaio. O i Roomba."

Fece una pausa, scarabocchiando un'altra riga sul blocco note. "I Roomba. Probabilmente erano annoiati al dipartimento ricerca e sviluppo, e si sono fatti strada fuori. Una volta fuori hanno seguito la concentrazione di sporco attraverso il palazzo, dirigendosi verso gli uffici dirigenziali perché la più alta sicurezza nell'area, più raramente viene pulita. L'atrio è pulito, spolverato e incerato ogni giorno, ma l'ufficio di Fury? Non credo vi sia un individuo qualsiasi con uno spazza pavimenti che vada in giro in quel posto.

"Ma hanno incontrato resistenza e uno di loro è sfuggito, ha probabilmente trovato accesso ai condotti di ventilazione e si è mosso li, pulendo mentre passava. Quando è stato preso, la reazione di 'oh piccolo robot Gesù ho trovato qualcosa che non posso gestire da solo, mi serve aiuto,' deve essere passata fra i ranghi, e tutti loro, in gruppi, si sono diretti alle ultime coordinate note. Solo Mister." Tony si bloccò, e tornò indietro. "Solo quello speciale di Clint riconobbe che dovunque andassero non erano più QUI e quindi probabilmente avrebbero dovuto smettere di andarci. Perché sarebbe finita male."

"Ma il nostro amato vicino mangia tecnologia, devono essere stati come patatine, non poteva mangiarne uno solo. Ciascuno abbastanza diverso da essere interessante, e così gustoso, e si caricavano praticamente da soli nella sua bocca. Poteva anche inghiottirli."

Tony si passò una mano sul viso. "Perciò Clint sarebbe stato bene, se non per due cose. Uno, indossava un pezzo di tecnologia del tutto unica sul braccio destro, un prototipo, una cosa unica, e secondariamente, aveva afferrato il Roomba prima di sparire. E' stato inghiottito accidentalmente, come una balena che inghiotte una bottiglia di plastica con la sua dieta di krill. Non quello che voleva, ma è stato preso nella rete."

"Supposizioni," disse Reed.

"I numeri sono dalla mia."

"Come sai che voleva i Roomba?" chiese Steve.

"Ho avuto indietro il suo comunicatore, ho ripercorso la registrazione."

"Uno dei droni è tornato indietro?" chiese Steve e c'era una nota di tensione nella sua voce ora.

Tony fece una pausa. "No."

Un lungo silenzio. "Tony, dove sei?"  
Tony diede un occhiata al muro di metallo. "Seduto a circa cinque piedi da dove Clint è stato preso. Nel sistema di ventilazione."

"Sei un idiota," disse Reed e Tony sorrise.

"Rischio calcolato. Non vuole me. Non sono una cosa rara, ma sono stato qui seduto per circa quaranta minuti, ho potuto sentire che cosa ha sentito, il metallo che si piega e si sposta, c'è un elemento del tutto raccapricciante in quello, ad ogni modo, la voglia di gridare è difficile da trattenere, ma poi diventa più facile, sono ancora qui." Aveva lasciato il telefono, il tablet, l'orologio, tutto anche remotamente tecnologico indietro. Aveva preso un vecchio telefono che era sulla lista delle cose già rubate, e una torcia elettrica comune SHIELD. "E' stato un rischio calcolato." Ripeté. "Perché se non fosse stato Clint, alla fine avrebbe preso me." Le sue dita picchiettarono una nervosa rullata sul reattore Arc. "Dopo tutto, possiedo il pezzo di tecnologia più raro da queste parti e mi serve." Appiattì il suo palmo su di esso. "Ho messo un vecchio reattore Arc su uno dei droni che ho mandato dentro. Non funzionava ma con lo stesso design di quello che porto, solo senza il core. Ha funzionato, cosa straordinaria, ero un po' nervoso quando sono entrato all'inizio, lo ammetto."

"Vieni fuori da li." La voce di Steve aveva ancora quella nota calma e piatta che aveva solo sul campo, quando dava ordini che si aspettava fossero obbediti. Immediatamente e senza domande. "E' un ordine, Stark, adesso, vieni fuori di li ALL'ISTANTE."

"Non posso," disse Tony con un lieve sorriso. "Reed ha i dati. Ma gli serve qualcuno dall'altra parte. La mia armatura ha un tracciatore dimensionale all'interno, con quello saremo in grado di tracciare tutto questo fino alla sua origine, e se guarda quando mi prende, saprà come trovarla e farla uscire dallo SHIELD."

"Stark, esci di la."

"Tony abbiamo tempo, non fare niente di più stupido di quello che hai già fatto. Posso arrivare a capirlo, ti serve prendere l'armatura in ogni caso.

"Effettivamente, Richards, se lascio per prendere l'armatura non mi lasceranno rientrare, perciò si, non lo faremo." Tony diede una pacca alla sua valigia. "Fortunatamente, l'armatura da valigia è costruita per essere piuttosto difficile da rilevare a tutti i tipi noti di scansione. Adesso sembra un blocco di metallo. Quando l'attiverò, comunque, direi che hai meno di trenta secondi per agganciarmi prima che mi ingoi, per mancanza di una parola migliore. Sei pronto?"

"Neanche per sogno, Tony non-"

Tony poteva sentire Steve andare, e sapeva che sarebbe stato rallentato, ma non fermato dagli agenti dello SHIELD messi a custodire l'accesso all'edificio. "Non farlo, Tony, lo porteremo indietro, lo porteremo indietro in un modo che non richieda che tu ti lanci da un precipizio dietro a lui non farlo."

"Ho controllato i calcoli. La possibilità di riuscita maggiore che abbiamo è che io sia dall'altro lato, lavorando con Reed che, dopo tutto, è la miglior persona che possa capire dove nel multiverso siamo andati a finire." Strappò la pagina con tutti i suoi calcoli piegandola a metà. "E' un po' colpa mia qui Steve. I Roomba sono colpa mia, l'arco a nanotecnologia sul suo polso è colpa mia, è tutto…" le sue dita si mossero, precise e rapide. "Non posso davvero far molto per riparare ai miei errori, ma posso aggiustarli. O andar giù provandoci." Terminò e tenne l'aeroplano di carta a livello della spalla. Con un colpo di polso, lo spedì a volare lungo il tubo di ventilazione facendolo sparire nell'oscurità. "Troverete i miei calcoli in fondo al tubo di ventilazione. Reed sei pronto?"

"No."

"Bugiardo." Disse Tony, sorridendo, in modo maniacale e acuto e orrendo. "Andiamo, mettilo insieme Richards. Pronto?"

"No, non lo sono, non farlo!"

"Steve, saremo di ritorno prima che tu te ne accorga, non lasciare che lo SHIELD dichiari nessuno di noi morto, va bene, la documentazione è orribile da disfare, Pepper mi ha quasi ucciso di persona l'ultima volta perciò non vorrebbe farlo di nuovo." Piegò la valigia attorno. "Reed. Cinque, quattro, tre-"

"No!" Steve era furioso e stravolto ed era probabilmente la cosa peggiore che Tony avesse mai fatto e lo sapeva e lui tenne gli occhi aperti tutto il tempo in cui lo fece comunque.

"Due, uno, adesso." Infilò i pugni nella valigia, e anche mentre si attivava, e iniziava a svolgersi, sentiva il condotto sotto di lui fremere e agitarsi e poi era in caduta libera, che andava bene, era grandioso, perché poteva stendere il corpo in modo che l'armatura potesse ripiegarsi al suo posto attorno a lui e stava ancora cadendo, e non sapeva quanto alto, quanto a lungo, ma quando atterrò fu una caduta violenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutti staranno bene, promesso, ma non riuscivo a far stare tutto qui, quindi un altro capitolo prima che sia finito. Mi spiace gente, non dovrei cercare di fare sceneggiatura. 8)


	4. Chapter 4

Fury stava per uccidere un agente junior, o sei. Non c'era dubbio nella mente di alcuno, avrebbe ucciso tutti loro con la sola forza della sua rabbia.

"Nessuno vuol dirmi come, esattamente, Stark è rientrato nel palazzo? Il palazzo che era in quarantena, con un perimetro sicuro? Nessuno?"

"E' entrato," disse Steve, con voce calma e ferma. "Signore, sappiamo tutti che quando è determinato a fare qualcosa lo farà." Era appoggiato al muro, le braccia piegate sul petto. Era sfinito, i nervi tesi. Non riusciva a smettere di rivedere la sua ultima conversazione con Tony ancora e ancora e ancora. Non cambiava nulla, e lo faceva solo sentire peggio.

E non poteva ancora smettere.

Fury diede un grugnito di dispiacere. "Natasha, trova gli idioti che lo hanno lasciato entrare, e dagli una severa rieducazione."

Natasha annuì, il suo corpo ondeggiò quando se ne andò. Steve le diede un occhiata severa mentre passava e lei gli diede un colpetto sul braccio con le dita. "Non ti preoccupare." Disse sottovoce. "Sopravvivranno."

Steve le fece un sorriso grato, e lei ridacchiò. Fury diede a tutti loro un occhiata, ma prima che che potesse iniziare di nuovo, Hill rubò la sua attenzione. Steve era quasi sollevato alla cosa, comunque.

Non che qualcun altro prestasse attenzione al direttore. Bruce era in conferenza con almeno dodici persone fra cui Reed Richards, Jane Foster, Hank Pym, e un mucchio di persone che Steve non conosceva, e il gergo scientifico volava rapido e pesante. Steve comprendeva alcuni nomi e qualche occasionale proposizione, ma era tutto. Thor era sparito, si supponeva a fare ricognizione, ma tutti sapevano che avrebbe tentato di entrare in contatto con il suo folle fratello, per vedere se la sua magia avesse potuto disfare questo groviglio. Era una possibilità remota, ma aver provato avrebbe fatto sentire meglio Thor.

Assieme al dare a Loki ancora una possibilità di redimersi.

Dall'altro lato del tavolo, da solo, Phil era piegato su un mucchio di scartoffie, occupandosi dei giovani agenti che si muovevano frenetici, portando informazioni e cattive notizie e moduli di sequestro e richieste da varie agenzie governative di quel che stava succedendo al quartier generale SHIELD. Coulson se ne occupò senza neppure cambiare espressione, ma c'erano linee tirate attorno alla sua bocca e fra le sue sopracciglia.

Qualcuno aveva lasciato un vassoio di carta pieno di tazze di caffè fumante sul tavolo, e Steve le osservò prima di prenderne due e dirigersi verso il fianco di Coulson. Si piegò, offrendo a Coulson la tazza. "Questa ha il tuo nome sopra," disse, quando l'agente guardò in su. "Letteralmente." Coulson la prese con un lieve sorriso.

"Grazie." Annuì alla sedia accanto alla sua, e Steve la prese, sapendo che era un offerta di pace. Coulson prese un sorso dalla sua tazza e poi la mise via. "Mi spiace."

Steve guardò in su dalla sua bevanda. "Per cosa?"

"Per aver dato la colpa a Stark per la situazione," disse Coulson, tornando al lavoro sulle scartoffie. "Non avrebbe dovuto-"

"Si avrebbe dovuto." Steve scosse la testa. "E' più veloce a incolpare se stesso di chiunque altro. E' entrato la con la da-" deglutì. "Con la dannata armatura in valigia. Ha pianificato tutto. Niente che chiunque di noi potesse dire lo avrebbe fermato." E non voleva pensare a quanto la cosa facesse male.

"Non ha dato una mano, comunque," disse Coulson, un tono tagliente nelle sue parole. "Ho perso le staffe."

"Hai perso un agente, è sufficiente per far saltare i nervi a chiunque. Natasha ha detto che sei stato il gestore di Clint per un paio di anni prima degli Avengers," disse Steve avvolgendo le mani attorno alla tazza di caffè. Il calore dava conforto, anche se i suoi nervi erano un casino aggrovigliato. Non era che la caffeina gli facesse qualcosa, così come l'alcool, ma gli piaceva il profumo, il calore, e il senso di comunione che veniva con la bevanda.

"Si," disse Coulson, il capo piegato sulle sue scartoffie. Le sue spalle erano una retta, tirata linea fra le maniche della giacca del suo abito. "Quasi tre anni, prima che l'Iniziativa venisse aperta." La sua penna si muoveva in rapidi, controllati tratti, precisa, niente infiorettature o eccesso di energia. "La maggior parte degli specialisti e degli agenti lavorano con una serie di gestori, ma per buona parte, Clint era assegnato a me."

Le labbra di Steve si piegarono. "Può essere un po' difficile da anticipare sul campo."

"Non sembra ti abbia mai dato fastidio," disse Coulson, lanciando uno sguardo a Steve.

Steve fece spallucce. "La mia prima reale esperienza di comando è stata con gli Howling Commandos, Coulson. Non è un nome che si da ad un mucchio di ragazzi che sono bravi a restare calmi, aspettare ordini e obbedire ai protocolli militari. E' il nome che si da ad un mucchio di ragazzi che credi sappiano quel che fanno, e come riuscire a fare il lavoro, non importa quanto le loro tattiche siano non convenzionali." Fece a Coulson un sorriso sghembo. "Non è che non potessero seguire gli ordini. E' che io sapevo quando non ne avevano bisogno. Se questo ha un senso."

La penna di Coulson era sospesa sulla pagina. "Lo ha, si." Guardò su verso Steve. "E' comunque una cosa difficile per un comandante, lasciare il controllo."

"E' una questione di fiducia," rifletté Steve. "Voglio dire, Spero. Dovevo credere che loro sapessero che se facevano qualcosa di folle, era perché era la migliore opzione che vedevano. E dovevano fidarsi di me quando io tiravo il guinzaglio e dicevo no, stavolta, sono io che decido. Se ciascun lato non si fidava dell'altro, sarebbe finito malamente, perciò devi trovare un luogo in cui ciascuno potesse fare il suo lavoro, e ciascuno potesse sentire la fiducia, e - " fece una pausa, scosse il capo con un sospiro. "E in questo modo il lavoro viene fatto."

Coulson rotò la penna fra le dita, avanti e indietro, un tic nervoso nel movimento che Steve non aveva mai visto prima. "Clint e Natasha avrebbero potuto essere un disastro, come parte dell' Iniziativa," disse, con voce bassa. "Io sono quello che ha spinto per loro."

Steve sbatté le palpebre. "Non lo sapevo," disse, ed era vero.

Coulson si appoggiò allo schienale. "Sia dal punto di vista dell' uso, che dal punto di vista delle pubbliche relazioni, erano un elemento naturalmente adatto. Le loro abilità erano così oltre quelle del resto degli agenti dello SHIELD. Erano in grado di fare di più. Sia dal punto di vista fisico che personale. Ed anche, per essere onesti, le persone comuni potrebbero essere nervose nell'avere una simile squadra composta solo di super umani. E' una paura istintiva. Aggiungendo degli umani al gruppo, persone normali con abilità straordinarie e addestramento, smorza le penne arruffate. Tiene le persone calme: Non è una situazione noi e loro, Natasha e Clint erano i rappresentanti del popolo americano in questa squadra. E' una cosa psicologica, rende l'Iniziativa più facile da accettare."

"Io…Non ci ho mai pensato," disse Steve appoggiandosi alla sedie. La tazza del caffè tremava nelle sue mani, e la appoggiò sul tavolo. "Io mai…" lasciò cadere la testa avanti, passando un palmo sul retro del suo collo. "Non sono abituato a pensare a me stesso come un 'loro', temo."

Coulson sospirò. "E' una questione di fiducia," disse, la sua voce inaspettatamente gentile. "Sei un eroe, per quel che sei, Capitano, ma c'è sempre stata una paura istintiva del diverso. Avere Vedova Nera e Hawkeye li rende le cose più facili. Ma l'intera cosa è collegata a te. Tu e Thor e Stark e Banner che permettono loro di fare il loro lavoro." Guardò in su, gli occhi chiari, intelligenti che incontrarono il capo di Steve senza batter ciglio. "Io avevo fede in te," disse, con un lieve sorriso. "Ho messo i miei agenti nelle tue mani, e pregato di fare la cosa giusta."

Steve guardò verso di lui. "Grazie," disse infine, ed era sincero.

"No, grazie a te." Coulson guardò giù alla sua penna, e sembrò arrivare ad una decisione. Inspirò udibilmente. "Sono stato assegnato come gestore a Clint circa quattro anni fa," disse, gli occhi che incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Steve. "Abbiamo iniziato a dormire insieme circa due anni fa."

Steve sentì la sua bocca aprirsi. "Oh," disse. E ancora, "Oh," perché, si. Era il pezzo del puzzle che si era perso, e aveva senso, adesso che sapeva, adesso che poteva capire, capire il modo in cui i due si muovevano uno attorno all'altro, nello spazio l'uno dell'altro, come fossero iperconsapevoli di dove l'altro si trovasse in ogni momento, il modo in cui Coulson poteva prevedere quando Clint non era dove si supponeva dovesse essere sul campo, e il modo in cui Clint indicava volontariamente il suo stato nei comunicatori se qualcosa di brutto accadeva. Il modo in cui era sempre Coulson che obbligava Clint ad andare in infermeria quando era ferito e il modo in cui Clint era il solo che poteva portare Coulson alla serata cinema quando le scartoffie si accumulavano. Il modo in cui convivere con Clint era stato insopportabile e antipatico e semplicemente orribile quando Coulson era stato mandato lontano per un assegnazione SHIELD che non coinvolgeva gli Avengers e come Coulson era divenuto freddo e silenzioso e tagliente quando Clint era fuori in ricognizione o assegnato ad un altro gruppo SHIELD. Il modo in cui Steve a volte li aveva trovati in cucina dopo una corsa al mattino presto, solo loro due e il cruciverba del New York Times, Coulson che chiamava le definizioni mentre Clint faceva le omelette e dava risposte che anche Steve sapeva essere sbagliate. Il modo in cui Coulson gli dava una sberla dietro la testa quando era odioso, e il modo in cui Clint sorrideva in un modo che appariva solo quando lui aveva quella reazione.

Il modo in cui Coulson sembrava fragile e debole e con un armatura eccessiva, tutto insieme adesso. Adesso, mentre guardava verso Steve, il mento sollevato, le spalle indietro, gli occhi fermi. "Spero questo non renda le cose difficili per te, ma sentivo che dovessi sapere. Date le circostanze."

E, diamine, si, 'oh' poteva essere presa come una cattiva reazione, era una cattiva reazione, perché questo era qualcosa di molto personale e molto privato e Coulson pensava chiaramente che Steve avrebbe avuto un problema a convivervi, perché, si, questo non era qualcosa di cui qualcuno parlava quando era più giovane. E davvero non sapeva cosa dire, che cosa si supponeva dicesse?"

Steve prese un respiro profondo. "Sono lieto," disse, perché lo era. Perché era vero. "Ehm, che lui ha te. Lui chiaramente-" Steve poteva sentire le sue guance bollenti. "Io ho sempre saputo che eri il suo preferito. E' sempre più contento, quando sei nei paraggi. E' più se stesso, meno difensivo. Sono lieto che tu abbia lui allo stesso modo. E-" piegò la testa. "Sono lieto che me lo abbia detto. Non dirò nulla a nessuno, promesso, ma-" guardò indietro e sorrise, sentendosi come se avesse passato un test, avesse passato qualcosa rispetto Coulson. "Grazie. Per esserti fidato abbastanza da dirmelo."

La sorpresa di Coulson fu telegrafata da un singolo battito di ciglia. Un minuscolo movimento, non controllato ed inaspettato, e poi le sue labbra si piegarono in alto. "Grazie," disse infine. "Per aver capito."

"Lo porteremo indietro," disse Steve, perché quella doveva essere agonia. Guardò attraverso la stanza. "Abbiamo le menti scientifiche migliori del mondo che ci lavorano sopra. E, anche, Thor."

La cosa scatenò una risata da Coulson. "So che lo faremo," disse. "Grazie, Cap. Grazie per, beh-" e c'era una traccia di rossore sulle sue guance. "Io non volevo metterti a disagio."

Steve gli diede un occhiata. "Perché tutti pensano che nessuno facesse sesso negli anni quaranta?" disse sapendo che sembrava disperato, ma incapace di far nulla al riguardo. Okay, va bene, LUI non faceva sesso, ma quello non significava che non sapesse cosa fosse il sesso, e, bene, la guerra faceva strani compagni di letto a volte, non era qualcosa che gli desse fastidio. Fino a che ognuno era consenziente e felice, beh, non gli sembrava fossero affari suoi. "Mmmh, se posso solo? Pensa se dirlo al resto della squadra, okay? Voglio dire, nessuna pressione, ma… è più facile essere certi che stiamo alla larga dai punti dolenti gli uni degli altri se sappiamo dove sono."

Coulson annuì. "Tu eri quello di cui ero più preoccupato," disse, nel suo solito, modo impassibile, e Steve sobbalzò.

"Spero di non aver fatto nulla per farti pensare-" iniziò e Coulson lo interruppe.

"No. Non lo hai fatto. Ma solo perché tu sembri esserti adattato al ventunesimo secolo in modo così facile, è ingiusto assumere che tu non abbia avuto un sacco di cose che ti sono piovute addosso per cui tu non abbia un contesto di riferimento."

"Tony aiuta per buona parte," disse Steve e sentì la sua faccia scaldarsi. "Beh, Tony e Jarvis." E non c'era una reale ragione per sollevare il fatto che aveva, in effetti, chiesto a Jarvis assistenza nell'imparare molte cose sulle questioni di eguaglianza dei diritti negli anni. Non che avesse alcuna ragione di guardare ai diritti dei gay nello specifico. E se il suo cervello non smetteva di pensare a Tony in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto andare a infilare la testa nel lavandino più vicino fino a che non avrebbe rimesso sotto controllo quello stupido rossore.

"Puoi sempre chiedere a me, se vuoi. Se c'è qualsiasi cosa che non vuoi discutere con i tuoi compagni di squadra." Coulson stava dicendo, e Steve si sporse per la sua tazza di caffè ormai freddo.

"Coulson, se c'era qualcosa che non posso discutere con i miei compagni di squadra, perché dovrei essere in grado di discuterla con te?" chiese. "Dopo tutto, tu sei uno dei miei compagni di squadra." Si alzò, e diede una pacca con la sua ampia mano sulla spalla di Coulson, stringendola leggermente per non spiegazzare l'abito di Coulson. "Non ti preoccupare. Li porteremo entrambi indietro."

La mano di Coulson coprì la sua, solo per un attimo e la strinse in cambio. "So che lo faremo."

*

Tony semplicemente giacque li, schiantato, per un momento, o forse per una serie di momenti. "Jarvis?" chiamò, e non fu sorpreso quando la sua IA non rispose. Era un po' traumatizzante, comunque, odiava quando la voce era zitta. Si era abituato a lui, quando Jarvis e i robot erano la sua sola, beh, compagnia per giorni interi, che quando Jarvis smetteva di rispondergli, doveva soffocare la voglia di andare in panico come un ragazzino.

Lieto di sapere che non era mai cresciuto.

Lo HUD rispose, andando a posto, e Tony fece una scansione rapida dei dintorni. Fortunatamente, l'atmosfera era respirabile, niente tossine o veleni che potesse sentire, nessun problema di temperatura e lo scanner sentiva solo un segno vitale, umano, ed era probabilmente Barton, perché tale segno di vita era correntemente chinato sopra a Tony, tastandolo sulla faccia con un bastone lucente.

Con un sospiro, Tony sollevò il visore.

Clint lo fissò. Indossava quella che appariva essere una massiccia corona, sbilenca e incrostata di gioielli, teneva uno scettro ed era circondato da una massa flottante di Roomba. "Benvenuto nella sovrana nazione di Bartonia," disse con viso serio. "I miei sottoposti, i Roomba, i droni e un casuale uccellino meccanico che ho trovato, e ti do il benvenuto, e ti chiedo che cazzo pensi di fare qui, sei seriamente un fottuto idiota."

"Sono qui," digrignò Tony, "Per salvarti, e che tipo di fottuto comportamento è quello?"

"Non sei un po' basso per un Soldato imperiale?" disse Clint, inarcando un sopracciglio. [per i pochi che non lo sapessero è una citazione di Guerre Stellari N.d.T.]  
Offrì a Tony una mano.  
"Indossi una corona? Seriamente? Dove hai preso una- Perché indossi una corona?" Tony chiese, prendendo la mano e permettendo a Clint di aiutarlo a sollevarsi in piedi.

"Ascolta, amico, ho imparato qualcosa su me stesso oggi. Per lo più, ho imparato che se finisco in una specie di discarica aliena circondato da robot nevrastenici e senza una traccia che mi dica se mai tornerò a casa, se trovo una corona, me la metto sulla testa. Non dovrebbe mai esservi un momento in cui non indossare una corona. Trova una corona, la indossi e dichiari sovranità sulle vaste discariche meccaniche." Clint agitò il suo scettro in giro un poco, facendo scansare i Roomba. "Quindi, Bartonia."

Tony guardò attorno per la prima volta e il sangue rapidamente si prosciugò dalla sua testa. "Siamo…" quasi si soffocò, con la testa che girava. "Acciderbolinaaaaaaaaaaa" Tony riuscì a dire, perché, saaaaaaaaalve, maniaco della tecnologia.

"Seduti in una gigantesca, quasi infinita stanza riempita di tecnologia rubata? Perché, si, si, lo siamo. Stai per avere un attacco di cuore vero? Assumo che sia la tua faccia da attacco di cuore, perché se è la tua faccia 'questo è il mio nuovo feticcio', dovrò vivere con tale conoscenza."

"Ti bacerei in questo istante, se non per il fatto che me ne pentirei dopo."

"Provaci e morirai. Hai i pidocchi." Clint sedette su quella che sembrava una tanica volante. I suoi giorni di volo erano terminati, ma Tony era quasi certo di poterla aggiustare. "L'ho saputo da una buona fonte."

"Pepper dice così alle persone in modo che non debba pagare cause di molestie sessuali," Tony spiegò, senza prestare attenzione. Così tante cose luccicanti. Doveva seriamente resistere all'impellente voglia di fare un tuffo di pancia sul mucchio più vicino e rotolarsi nelle cose. "Sono stato libero dai pidocchi per almeno una decade."

"Seriamente, fai trattare alla tua ex fidanzata i tuoi problemi di molestie sessuali aziendali? Potresti essere il peggior ex mai visto, e ho saputo di ex suonati. Parlando dello status su Facebook di 'è complicato'." Clint si sollevò e prese uno dei Roomba mentre volava via. Lo sollevò per un attimo, e lui ondeggiò le gambe a mezz'aria prima che si lasciasse tornare a tirare giù.

"Non vengo mai effettivamente citato. Sono sorprendentemente carismatico. E Pepper è, molto poco sorprendentemente terrificante." Tony richiuse il visore e decollò, flottando sopra al terreno. La stanza sembrava non avere fine, ed era piena fino all'orlo di cose. Tutti i tipi di cose pazzesche. Tony emise un rumore mugolante. "Santo cazzo, non lascierò mai questo posto."

"Solo per essere chiari, non ho intenzione di morire solo di sete dopo averti ammazzato e mangiato, Stark, perciò dimmi che avevi un piano prima di finire qui." 

"C'è un piano, è un piano eccellente, Gesù, cose pensavi, che io non avessi un piano? Ho sempre un piano, e le più volte, quei piani funzionano effettivamente, non avevamo alcuna intenzione di abbandonarti." Disse Tony. Fece delle scansioni rapide e si rese conto che c'era solo silenzio. Guardò giù verso Clint che stava fissando il Roomba nel suo grembo, le dita callose che strofinavano la superficie.

"Wow. Non hai una grande stima di noi vero?" chiese Tony, mentre si lasciava cadere giù a terra. "Voglio dire, non ti biasimo, siamo piuttosto anormali e simili, ma davvero. Abbiamo attraversato i confini dimensionali per portare indietro Doom, e io odio quel tizio. Tu ci piaci, e inoltre, è la tua serata in cucina, sciagura a te, se pensi di non farlo perché sei stato abbastanza scemo da essere mangiato dal sistema di ventilazione dello SHIELD." Tony gli fece un sorriso. "Te lo rinfaccerò per sempre, ad ogni modo."

"Pensavo credeste fossi morto." Clint fece spallucce, rassegnato alla cosa "Diavolo, Io ho pensato di essere morto fino a che non mi sono svegliato. E' stato uno di quei momenti alla 'machecazzo'."

"Si, ho presente," disse Tony, sorridendo. "Qualcosa del tipo, 'cazzo, si, non sono morto, aspetta, oh, cazzo, che faccio adesso?'" fece spallucce. "Accade spesso. A volte, il sollievo per non essere morto è temperato dal fatto che essere morto sarebbe stato sicuro come l'inferno più facile."

"Non dovrebbe essere una cosa comune, Stark. Davvero. Come sei finito qui, in ogni caso?"

"Ho indossato l'armatura da Iron Man, che è l'equivalente tecnologico ad avvolgere me stesso in bacon molto saporito, e mi sono seduto nell'impianto di condizionamento fino a che mi ha mangiato," disse Tony. "Ci è voluto circa un minuto."

"Aspetta, tu deliberatamente-" Clint lo fissò. "E' un piano fottutamente stupido."

Tony fece spallucce. "Non possiamo lasciare che Coulson venga a salvare tutti quanti. Ha altre cose da fare." Tony schivò quando Clint gli sventolò un pugno semiserio al lato della testa. "Wow, dar pugni a un tizio in armatura quando non sei Thor: beh, questo è davvero stupido."

"Si, beh, non sono mai stato intelligente." Clint gli fece un sorriso sarcastico. "Non sono stato assunto per la mia intelligenza. Sono stato assunto per la mia capacità di sparare alle cose fino a che non sono morte."

Tony prese qualcosa che sembrava un orologio fantasticamente dettagliato, muovendo le dita coperte dal guanto sui suoi piani. "Essere intelligente si suppone sia il mio lavoro," disse, con un alzata di spalle. "E per portarti indietro, ho dovuto chiamare Reed Richards. Parlando di ingoiare il mio orgoglio. Con una dose pesante di arsenico come contorno."

"Oh, amico, hai chiamato Richards? Non ne sentiremo mai la fine," Clint borbottò. "Gesù, Stark, me lo rinfaccerà ogni volta che ci vediamo per almeno il prossimo anno. Gli sparerò se dovesse tirar fuori la cosa in mezzo ad una battaglia."

"Si, ho dovuto promettermi dei biscotti." Tony si chinò a prendere qualcosa che sembrava un cubo di Rubik ad alta tecnologia, o forse era una bomba. Ci lavorò sopra. "Andremo a prendere i fottuti biscotti quando torneremo indietro. Qualcosa di buono, come quelli di quella pasticceria francese, lo sai, i ah, quelli che fanno quegli strani biscotti alle mandorle con i ripieni in tutti i colori?"

"Mi piacciono quelli," Disse Clint, calciando le gambe davanti a se.  
"Si, Pepper prende sempre quelli strani. Che è buona cosa, perché se fosse per me, sarebbe solo una grande borsa di cioccolato e nocciola e direi cazzo a tutto ciò che è rosa, e quelli rosa sono di solito davvero buoni." Diede un occhiata quando il Roomba si tirò via dalle sue mani e volò per atterrare sulla testa di Clint, rimanendo in equilibrio precario sulla corona. "Hai un amico?"

"Si," fece una pausa. "Tony?"

"Si?"

"Posso tenere questo?"

Tony diede un occhiata al Roomba, che faceva dei rumori felici girando in cerchio. Guardò indietro al giocattolo barra testata nucleare nella sua mano. "Clint, ho cambiato il carapace, serigrafato una croce rossa su di lui, e l'ho ridipinto, e noterai che ha ancora la tua orrenda scritta che lo chiamava Mr. Fantastica." Le sue labbra si piegarono in su. "E diciamocelo, gli piaci più di tutti. Se vuole stare con te, e sembra che voglia, chi diavolo sono io per cercare di dirgli altro?"

Clint sbatté le palpebre. "Oh, Okay." Si sporse in su e il Roomba si mosse a sfregare le sue dita.  
"Grazie."

"Si." Tony aprì la cosa e diede un occhiata dentro. "Oh, bene, questa è la risposta." Lo richiuse di nuovo e si sporse per metterlo con cura per terra. "Andiamo avanti."

"Cosa risponde a cosa?"

"Non ti preoccupare. Non… non toccare quello, Okay? Pretendi che non esista." Tony si rialzò. Richards mi ha tracciato e il tracciatore nella mia armatura prima che sparissi, sono sicuro della cosa. Quindi è solo una questione di trovare un modo per controllare il portale che la cosa crea, e possono farlo."

"In quel caso, perché non hai spedito la dannata armatura senza di te dentro?" chiese Clint, alzandosi anche lui. Sfregò le mani sulle cosce.

"Perché io sia dannato se avessi lasciato che l'armatura cadesse nelle mani di qualcun altro. Non funziona bene per me. Mai."

"Meglio che morire, idiota."

"Non concordo." Tony si stirò. "Andiamo a vedere che cosa possiamo trovare. Oh, e Hawkeye?" aspettò fino a che Clint guardò verso di lui. "Voglio osservare che abbiamo una lunga storia familiare di perdite di tempo e denaro alla ricerca di un compagno di battaglia disperso. Mio padre deve aver speso milioni cercando Steve, e mi rifiuto di lasciar vincere il bastardo morto." Fece spallucce. "Niente a che vedere con te, quindi non illuderti."

Clint lo fissò, con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Stai cercando di fare qualcosa di emozionale qui? Perché io non sono A. ubriaco abbastanza oppure B. così prossimo alla morte da permetterlo."

"Ovviamente non lo sono. Stai indossando una fottuta corona adesso, non c'è modo che tu possa avere una discussione seria con un uomo che indossa una corona ed un Roomba, è, no, è solo troppo ridicolo."

"Bene."

"Bene." Annuì Tony. "Andiamo al lavoro."

"Che cosa stiamo facendo esattamente?" Clint ruotò su se stesso.

"Cercando come siamo arrivati e come ne usciremo."

Clint puntò in alto. "Le cose appaiono lassù, cadono, fanno boom. Non è difficile."

"Si, ma da dove vengono?"

Clint fece spallucce. "Dovunque. Guarda i mucchi, queste cose, dove siamo noi, sono quasi tutte di origine umana. Più lontano vai da qui, le cose sono più aliene e mescolate. Quindi penso che il nostro punto di deposito sia fissato. Eccetto che ci sono multipli punti di origine umani."

Tony tirò giù la visiera e decollò, volando sopra al panorama. Lanciando una serie di scansioni veloci, e disse. "Tutta questa roba implica che c'era un intelligenza, una persona o delle persone che hanno creato questo."

"Se questo è il caso, non sono ritornati da un bel po'." Clint si fece dare un aiuto da Mr. Fantastic e si fece tirare fino in cima ad un cumulo. "Guarda questa roba. Nessuno ha ripulito qui, Tony. O sono morti, o hanno perso interesse."

"La prima è la più probabile. Ma se c'era un intelligenza che lavorava qui, deve esserci un modo di controllare la cosa. Dovevano avere un modo per tenere le cose sotto controllo." Tony diede un occhiata a Clint. "Ti sta bene se faccio una corsa intorno e vedo se trovo il perimetro?"

"Vai. Aspetto qui e faccio il baby sitter ai Roomba. Solo un avviso, comunque, siamo andati a cercare i muri, e non li abbiamo trovati." Prese una sedia. "Tony? Non farti distrarre da qualcosa di luccicante e dimenticarti di tornare indietro."

"Disse l'uomo con la corona. Torno fra dieci minuti, che trovi qualcosa o meno."

"Fantastico. Io scaverò attorno a questo mucchio di, che ne so, i tardi anni novanta, credo?"

Ridacchiando, Tony volò via, facendo una scansione mentre volava. La sala era più grande di quanto pensava, ma non ingestibile, un paio di centinaia di metri da dove aveva iniziato, trovò un muro. Liscio e di metallo e liscio come seta, non diceva molto, ma almeno lo aveva trovato. Stava per tornare indietro, e sentì un rumore, e girò la testa in tempo per vedere qualcosa che rotolava giù.

Quando tornò, Clint ed i Roomba avevano localizzato il nuovo arrivo. "Cosa abbiamo?" chiese Tony atterrando e riaprendo la visiera.

"in qualche posto, la fuori, c'è un artista che piange, perché ha perso un eccezionalmente bella scrivania con una lampada inserita all'interno," disse Clint. "Trovato qualcosa?"

"Un muro. E-" Tony fece una pausa, richiuse la visiera e passò le sue letture. "Bingo. Penso di avere una coordinata sul punto di origine dei nostri piccoli portali. Sono le buone notizie."

"E quali sono quelle cattive?"

Tony piegò indietro la testa. "Beh, sembra ce ne siano centinaia. E non so da quale siamo usciti. Tu lo sai?" Sbatté le palpebre quando il display del computer indicò dozzine di punti dove le tracce energetiche indicavano che stavano aspettando di sputar fuori altre cose.

"Non le posso neppure vedere." Clint seguì comunque il suo sguardo. "Possiamo usarne uno per tornare indietro?"

"Penso di poter fare qualcosa che li spinga ad aprirsi, ma senza sapere quello da cui siamo venuti, dio solo sa dove finiremo."

"Come le porte di 'Monsters & Co'?"

"Guardi altro salvo violenza estrema e cartoni animati?"

"Perché ti importa?"

"Buon argomento." Tony fece una pausa. "Se posso aprirli, o almeno romperli, puoi spedire qualcosa attraverso?"

"Si." Clint sorrise. "Penso di aver trovato la cosa giusta. Tu lavora sulla tua, e io lavoro sulla mia. Andiamo, voglio andare a casa."

*

"Beh, questo è davvero qualcosa," disse Bruce piegandosi sulla mappa 3d che proiettava il quartier generale SHIELD che Jarvis aveva aiutato Richards a mettere insieme. C'era un ampia striscia di rosso attraverso il suo nucleo. "Pensi che quello sia il nostro piccolo ospite?"

"E' quasi certo. Le letture di quando Tony è sparito sono state illuminanti, per dir poco. Penso sia mobile, non è di certo forzato a stare dov'è, ma per qualche ragione potrebbe stare più a suo agio circondato dal metallo, quindi i condotti sono un posto naturale per ritirarsi. Ma e Tony ha ragione sui furti, e non c'è ragione di pensare abbia torto a questo punto, può andare in giro, come vuole."

"E' vivo?" chiese Coulson, le braccia conserte.

"Ne dubito. Sembra una specie di IA con intelligenza limitata. Potrei sbagliare, ma non c'è niente che combaci con qualsiasi forma di vita conosciuta che abbiamo mai incontrato." SI piegò in avanti. "Jarvis, puoi cortesemente mostrare i movimenti potenziali che pensiamo abbia effettuato?"

"Ovviamente." Ci fu uno sfarfallio, e poi la macchia rossa si solidificò in uno dei livelli più bassi.

"Si è mosso verso l'alto attraverso il palazzo, seguendo il sistema di ventilazione. Ci sono molti luoghi del palazzo dove non si è avvicinato. E se segui la traccia, ha cercato di evitare tutti i laboratori più sensibili e tutte le officine, che spiega perché nulla di cui lo SHIELD si sarebbe preoccupato è andato perso. I sistemi di ventilazione nelle aree sensibili sono più complessi, per prevenire contaminazioni, in entrambe le direzioni." Reed si sporse avanti. "Perciò si è mosso attraverso il palazzo, probabilmente in questo sentiero-" la macchia rossa si mosse marcando i punti dove erano avvenuti i furti con puntini lampeggianti. "Terminando qui."

"Il che spiegherebbe anche perché non abbiamo perso Tony prima," disse Bruce. "E' difficile che si incontrasse con lui in alcun momento. Si sarebbe tenuto in quelle aree." Si piegò in avanti e toccò la mappa, accendendo i laboratori più isolati e gli uffici dei dirigenti. "Per com'è per fortuna quando Clint è sparito stavamo guardando. Altrimenti Tony sarebbe potuto sparire un giorno e sarebbe stato quasi impossibile che potessimo capire perché o come."

Steve fece del suo meglio per mantenere una faccia calma. Probabilmente non era cosa buona che il solo pensiero fosse sufficiente a spedirgli un colpo di panico in corpo. Aspirò un respiro cauto, le sue mani che afferravano le cosce sotto al tavolo. "E' controllato?"

"Non credo," disse Richards. "I movimenti sono stati troppo casuali, i suoi bersagli troppo casuali. Sembra una specie di versione aliena dei Roomba di Tony. Abbastanza intelligenza per cercare cosa deve raccogliere, ma non abbastanza da organizzare le priorità."

"Quindi nulla di cui preoccuparsi?" chiese Natasha, le sue braccia conserte.

"Non lo affermerei." Richards batté sul tablet. "Jarvis, se puoi, ti prego, il globo?"

Una proiezione della terra apparve. "Perché abbiamo colto l'attimo in cui ha aperto il suo portale, sono stato in grado di mappare l'impronta energetica, e questa è la cosa interessante. Ci sono altre dozzine che abbiamo localizzato con la griglia Oracle." Puntini rossi apparvero sulla superficie del globo. "E questi possono essere solo quelli attivi al momento."

"Stai prendendomi in giro," Disse Fury con voce piatta.

"Sfortunatamente, no." Bruce fece girare il globo. "Perché queste cose non prendono le persone, o anche gli animali, solo tecnologia, sono rimaste ignorate. Non c'è modo di sapere da quanto sono qui o cosa hanno preso."

"Meraviglioso." Steve si spostò sulla sedia. "Possiamo rovesciare le cose? Rendere il portale stabile in due direzioni?"

"Pensiamo di si. Ci serve solo un po' più di tempo, e un po' più di dati," disse Jane. Era divenuta la ragazza SHIELD per i portali transdimensionali. "Quello che suggeriamo di fare adesso è portarlo fuori dal sistema di aerazione in modo che possiamo avere letture migliori.

"Come?" chiese Coulson.

"Attirandolo con la tecnologia. Guardare come reagisce, che cosa gli piace, cosa non gli piace."

"Abbiamo ancora trenta Roomba, e sembra che gli piacciano molto i Roomba." Suggerì Bruce.

"Buona scelta. Fatelo." Fury si alzò. "Pensate che possiamo far rientrare le persone?"

"Non c'è ragione di ripopolare completamente l'edificio, ma se togliamo tutta la tecnologia e il metallo dalle persone. Nessuno con apparati medici. Pacemaker, arti artificiali o ossa artificiali, anche spille o placche di metallo."

Richards posò le mani sul tavolo. "Niente che possa attrarre la sua attenzione."

"Ha senso. Iniziamo a far partire la cosa, gente. Vediamo se possiamo portare questa cosa giù in uno dei laboratori vuoti e scandirla in qualche modo che non porti al furto degli scanner." Diede un occhiata a Richards e Bruce. "Potete tenerlo sotto controllo?"

"Potremo essere in grado di isolarlo e trovare il modo di disattivarlo. Ma non vogliamo farlo fino a che non abbiamo riportato indietro Clint e Tony." Spiegò Bruce." Sebbene, trovare gli altri portali ci darebbe modo, se questo fallisce, di trovare un'altra via verso di loro."

Steve prese un respiro profondo. Sollievo era una parola piuttosto lieve per descriverlo. Mentre il Team si sparpagliò, Coulson, già al telefono e Hill e Fury che discutevano di qualcosa sottovoce, Steve sorrise a Bruce. "Buon lavoro," disse, facendo sorridere Bruce di rimando.

"Per buona parte lavoro di Reed." Disse. "Ma sono lieto che siamo stati in grado di trovare tutto quello che abbiamo potuto. Io ero…" fece scivolare le dita sul bordo del tablet, un tic nervoso per il movimento. "Molto preoccupato."

Steve rimase e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Lo ero anche io. Ma li porteremo indietro. Grazie molte per quello che avete fatto."

"Non è ancora finita. Devo andare a trovarmi una cesta o due di Roomba e vedere se possiamo far muovere questa cosa," Disse Bruce. "Reed, hai il tempo di aiutarci con la cosa?"

"Oh, è affascinante," Reed assentì. "Mi piacerebbe vedere gli infami Roomba. Tony ha una tala, beh, diciamo pure affascinante puerilità, riguardo le sue creazioni."

Fortunatamente se ne andò prima che Steve potesse fare qualcosa di altrettanto puerile, come farlo inciampare. Lasciò uscire un debole sospiro. Okay, non avrebbe mai ammesso la cosa a Tony, ma a volte Steve doveva assentire con la sua valutazione di Reed Richards; l'uomo era bravo ad essere irritante.

Il telefono di Steve ronzò, e lo tirò fuori aggrottandosi mentre guardava il display. Numero sconosciuto. Curioso prese la chiamata. "Salve, Steve Rogers."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. "Salve, ehm, questo le sembrerà strano, ma mi chiamo Stuart Murphy, e vivo ad Ames, Iowa. Ero sulla scala del mio condominio, e un dardo di schiuma, quelli dei Nerf Gun? E' caduto dal nulla. Aveva una annotazione attaccata che diceva di chiamare questo numero e dire a Steve che Tony e Clint stanno bene, e gli serve un altro Roomba. E dice, 'Ti regalo un'automobile se lo fai.' Cosa che è davvero divertente. Così l'ho fatto. Anche se non c'è l'auto."

Steve si appoggiò contro il muro, aspirando un lungo, lento respiro. "Oh, ti farà avere l'auto. Un attimo ti prego." Coprì il telefono con il palmo. "Abbiamo un contatto," Disse e si rese conto che in tutta la stanza i telefoni suonavano, le persone parlavano, e sorrisi si formavano ovunque. Coulson guardò verso di lui, e i suoi occhi erano pieni di sollievo, e Steve gli sorrise. Coulson sorrise di rimando e in mezzo al caos, loro due condivisero un attimo di silenzio. Steve si chiese se questi momenti sarebbero diventati peggiori o migliori, se mai avrebbe potuto dire a Tony che forse era innamorato di lui.

"Prendete i Roomba," urlò Fury. "Portiamo indietro i nostri ragazzi."

*

Le prime parole di Tony Stark quando rotolò indietro sulla terra furono, "Devo andare a comprare un mucchio di automobili vero?"

Le prime parole di Steve Rogers furono, "Davvero tante automobili. Puoi iniziare dopo che avremo avuto una lunga discussione sul fatto di usare te stesso come un esca."

Le prime parole di Barton furono, "Ho negoziato che i diritti sui minerali e la tecnologia rubata di Bartonia, sono stati ceduti alle Stark Industries in cambio di una fornitura a vita di baccalà, birra e il diritto di guidare qualsiasi delle auto di Tony quando voglio. Sono un fottuto boss delle trattative."

Le prime parole di Phil Coulson furono, "Stai indossando una corona?"

Fury ignorò tutti loro, perché stava diventando bravo a fingere che gli Avengers non esistessero quando non c'erano attacchi alieni imminenti. Qualcosa riguardo la sua ulcera sanguinante che conduceva alla negazione. Con Richards e Stark che ci lavoravano sopra, avevano isolato il generatore di portali e lo avevano disattivato, e una squadra SHIELD era stata messa insieme per usare i dati che le teste d'uovo avevano raccolto per cercare il resto delle cose.

Era stato Stark a sfidare Fury, spiegandogli in termini precisi che non c'era modo che lasciasse rientrare lo SHIELD attraverso i portali senza una spedizione scientifica che andasse a verificare la tecnologia che c'era laggiù. Fury aveva gentilmente consentito di spedire un team scientifico dello SHIELD. Stark gli aveva riso in faccia e non aveva aiutato il fatto che portasse già un sacco di cose a cui rifiutò di far avvicinare Fury.

Coulson non voleva sapere che cosa avrebbe fatto con quello che a lui sembrava un forno a microonde, uno specchio rotondo ed un pezzo di metallo che sembrava un orologio da scuola con una sequenza di piatti che si inserivano dietro al frontale di cristallo, una pila di fogli di metallo flessibile, una pallina da discoteca a forma di cubo di Rubik ed una mano robot. Una parte di se era terrorizzata che in tutto il panorama descritto, queste fossero le cose che Tony Stark aveva deciso di portare indietro.

Coulson aveva aspettato almeno trenta secondi prima di prendere Clint per il collo e trascinarlo fuori verso l'infermeria. "Sto bene, signore," Disse Clint, ma camminò dietro a Coulson senza ulteriori proteste.

"Non è compito tuo deciderlo," disse Coulson, molto attento a tenere le mani a posto. Cosa che si era rivelata difficile. Diavolo, per quel che contava, era difficile far smettere di tremare le sue mani.

"Io capisco, e vado in infermeria, ti accorgerai che sono andato in infermeria, ma voglio che lei sappia, sto bene, signore."

La testa di Coulson scattò nella sua direzione. "Mi stai prendendo in giro, agente?"

"Muoia il pensiero, signore. Cercavo di essere rassicurante." Clint gli fece un lieve sorriso. "Fornire solo informazioni importanti in modo opportuno così che sia del tutto informato relativamente al mio stato corrente. E' scritto nel regolamento SHIELD, devo tenere il mio gestore aggiornato in ogni momento."

"Non sono più il tuo gestore, Barton."

"Tu sarai sempre il mio gestore," disse Clint e c'era qualcosa di così dolce nel modo in cui lo disse, una dichiarazione che avrebbe dovuto essere una presa in giro, o al massimo, un secco aggiornamento di stato, ma uscì come una dichiarazione d'amore, e wow, era così esageratamente sbagliato.

E Coulson non voleva pensare a quanto era eccitato in quel momento.

"Ti rendi conto che è una relazione molto incasinata, vero?" chiese, cercando di non sembrare così senza fiato come era.

"La migliore che io abbia mai avuto," disse Clint, allegro alla cosa, e fu tutto li, l'ultima goccia, e fece un suono sorpreso quando Coulson si spostò attorno, avvolse un braccio attorno al suo torso e lo spinse attraverso una porta semi aperta. La chiuse con un calcio dietro di se, trascinando Clint nell'ufficio vuoto.

"Devo informarti," disse Coulson, "Che ho fatto una cosa davvero orribile e ho confessato la nostra relazione a Capitan America."

Clint disse, "Okay," e strappò il davanti della camicia di Coulson con entrambe le mani, tirandolo giù per un bacio appassionato e veloce.

Coulson strappò via la sua bocca prima di perdere quello che restava delle sue cellule cerebrali. "non sto scherzando. Ho detto a Steve che dormo con te. Non avrei dovuto farlo, Io-"

"Te l'ho detto circa cinquanta fottute volte, non me ne importa, non ho mai avuto alcun segreto riguardo coloro con cui dormo e non me ne importa di chi lo sa, adesso fottimi e andrò là a dire a tutti loro ogni cosa, Gesù, Phil, abbiamo avuto questa discussione e non mi importa." Tirò di nuovo Coulson giù. "Lo sai che non mi importa, o non lo avrei mai fatto, e se non mi baci adesso, farò qualcosa di drastico."

"Beh, visto che sei d'accordo con la cosa-" fu la sola cosa che Coulson riuscì a dire prima che un ruggente Clint Barton lo girasse attorno e lo gettasse sul divano. Tirò Clint giù con se, e atterrarono violentemente con braccia e gambe attorcigliate mentre le loro bocche si incontravano, appassionate e rudi. Le mani di Phil erano ovunque, accarezzando le pianure del corpo di Clint, le sue dita che trovavano la pelle ovunque potessero.

"E' questo-" disse Clint, mordendo una strada verso il collo di Coulson, accarezzandolo con il viso e il naso sotto al colletto e leccando i tendini tesi della sua gola. "Il controllo medico più sexy che ci sia?"

"Se trovo sangue, sarò incazzato, Clint." Incazzato, ma non abbastanza incazzato da smettere di rovistare i calzoni di Clint, e Clint mugolò contro la sua spalla, il fiato caldo attraverso la camicia di Phil.

"Io e te entrambi, Phil." Ridendo, a malapena in grado di respirare, lavorò rapidamente ai bottoni della camicia di Phil, le mani che scivolavano sulla pelle familiare e i muscoli, e le dita che scavavano, troppo dure, troppo taglienti, ma non poteva essere disturbato a importarsene, e si sarebbe sentito in colpa per i lividi domani, e il fatto che quello contasse a malapena come sesso, perché nessuno dei due riusciva a smettere di baciarsi, o parlare, o ansimare disperatamente per l'aria molto più simili a dei teenagers che stavano facendosi delle coccole un po' troppo pesanti.

Fu veloce, ed intenso, e Clint gridò contro la spalla di Phil quando venne, e si aggrappò a Phil mentre il suo corpo si contorceva in spasmi mentre arrivava all'orgasmo. Annaspando per respirare, Clint passò una mano sui capelli in disordine di Phil. "Abbiamo appena fatto sesso al quartier generale SHIELD? Non abbiamo delle regole contrarie al riguardo?"

"Direi che è stato un lavoro di mano, e conta a malapena, ma lo prenderai come scusa per iniziare ad andare oltre qualsiasi regola," Phil grugnì contro la sua tempia.

"Oh, inizierò a infrangere le regole a dispetto di qualsiasi cosa." Clint sorrise. "Non sono morto. Hai detto a Steve che siamo amici di letto. Abbiamo appena fatto sesso in un ufficio vuoto allo SHIELD. E' un nuovo fottuto giorno, signore."

Phil grugnì. "Mi pentirei di questo se la tua mano non fosse ancora giù nei miei calzoni."

"Si, perché credi non l'abbia ancora mossa?"

 

*

Clint riuscì a malapena a passare attraverso la porta, gli occhi annebbiati, il corpo che doleva. Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto restare a letto, o, meglio ancora, avrebbe dovuto andare sotto una doccia calda per un paio d'ore ma voleva del cibo. Voleva del cibo e gli serviva del caffè. Gli serviva come respirare.

"Giorno," disse Tony, chinato attorno alla sua tazza di caffè. Sembrava la morte riscaldata, ricongelata, scongelata e poi lanciata in una terrina di plastica.

Era stata una lunga settimana di scavi scientifici nella discarica aliena. Clint si chiedeva se Tony avesse dormito negli ultimi giorni. Non sembrava averlo fatto, ma buona parte dei Roomba erano di nuovo alla torre, il che significava che le cose si stavano calmando. Non che Clint non si fosse divertito a fare la sentinella ad un mucchio di pazzi scienziati guidati dall'eternamente litigioso duo Stark e Richards, ma si, era un dato di fatto, non si era divertito per nulla.

"Giuro su Dio, Stark, se non c'è caffè in quella caraffa, bucherò le gomme di tutte le tue auto."

"Siamo irritabili questa mattina, vero? E quando non c'è caffè nella mia caraffa del caffè?"

Clint ridacchiò. "Quando stai masticando una borsa di tostato mentre aspetti che una caraffa nuova sia colata." Passò con cura attraverso la cucina evitando la massa di Roomba che stavano pigolando e cinguettando fra loro e cercando sporcizia inesistente. Tony con un sorriso auto soddisfatto, fece un segno sulla lavagna dei compiti.

Coulson entrò in cucina, le sopracciglia sollevate mentre guardava giù. I Roomba giravano e si scontravano gli uni gli altri e per buona parte stavano sul pavimento, rendendo difficile camminare. Tony mise in bocca indice e pollice e fece un fischio assordante. "Guardate, Roomba, è Clint!"

In coro, i Roomba dissero, "Ci hai salvato la vita! Siamo eternamente grati!"

"Santa cacca," disse Clint, iniziando a ridere.

Tony si appoggiò indietro contro il bancone. "Oh, non avevo menzionato, gli ho messo gli altoparlanti? Per varie ragioni." Salutò con la tazza di caffè, un sorriso birichino sul viso. Calcifer il tostapane si spostò accanto a lui e lui si sporse per prendere un Pop Tart di colore orribile. "Buon lavoro, grazie."

"Oh, diavolo no," disse Phil con voce piatta. "No. Assolutamente no."

"Ti amo, Stark. Amo fottutamente te e tutte le tue favolose, favolosamente folli invenzioni, sei un pazzo, e io lo adoro," disse Clint, ridendo così forte che a malapena riusciva a pronunciare le parole. Afferrando il bancone per tenersi dritto, guardò Phil che stava fissando i Roomba come se volesse dar loro fuoco con la mente. "Adottiamoli!"

Lo sguardo di morte fiammeggiante fu spostato in direzione di Clint, e Clint sbatté le ciglia. "No," disse Coulson, e prese la caraffa del caffè. Per un attimo, sembrò che non volesse preoccuparsi di prendere una tazza, e volesse semplicemente berlo tutto direttamente dalla caraffa. Solo il sogghigno sulla faccia di Stark sembrò dissuaderlo, e si sporse per una tazza mentre i Roomba si spostavano attorno, scontrandosi contro le sue gambe e cercando sul bancone se ci fossero briciole dimenticate. "Non vivrò con queste cose che svicolano nella mia stanza gridando frasi prese da 'Toy Story' ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte."

"Non essere ridicolo, Coulson, gridano frasi prese da 'Toy Story' solo a Clint." Tony gli fece un ampio, brillante sorriso. "A te gridano frasi da 'Man in Black'." Prese un sorso del suo caffè. "E prima che lo chieda, li ho resi a prova di taser con gli ultimi aggiornamenti."

"E a prova di proiettile?"

"Non del tutto necessario. Andiamo, Coulson, lui gli vuole così bene." Disse Tony, mentre Clint, che rideva ancora come un pazzo, tentava il branco di Roomba con un pacchetto di zucchero aperto.

"E' demente." Coulson si grattò la fronte, un lieve sorriso sulla bocca. "Va bene, Stark. Va bene. Non gli sparerò. Per ora. Fino a che non perderai di nuovo il loro controllo."

"Non c'è ragione di sospettare che ne perderò il controllo, " disse Tony con uno sbadiglio. "Ho aggiustato parte della loro programmazione, perciò piantala di essere una spina nel mio fianco."

"Ce ne sono troppi-"

Tony sollevò una mano. "Ce ne sono ottantasette di loro. Trenta saranno spediti al quartier generale dello SHIELD per pattugliare il sistema di ventilazione, e tenere d'occhio altri luoghi dove le persone hanno problemi ad arrivare. E' un gruppo abbastanza grande da servire come mente alveare, non si sentiranno soli e saranno in grado di pattugliare efficientemente. Altri venticinque serviranno allo stesso scopo qui alla Stark Tower. Natasha ne ha richiesti alcuni da usare come sparring e bersagli per l'allenamento in palestra, e alcuni per la distanza. Armature aggiornate e repulsori e saranno utili come bersagli e attaccanti; Dodici dovranno lavorare per le due località combinate. Dieci staranno nella mia officina, perché tutto quello che riguarda Dummy che non deve pulire è a mio beneficio. Quelli saranno anche il nocciolo del gruppo di controllo se qualcuno degli altri ha bisogno di riparazioni o aggiornamenti, vanno d'accordo con le unità di fabbricazione. Quattro andranno al laboratorio di Bruce, e si, farò in modo che non lo irritino. Due per Steve, perché è un morbidone e segretamente gli piacciono e sono la sola cosa che può togliere gomma da cancellare e grafite dai miei tappeti orientali."

Sogghignò a Coulson. "Questo lascia ehm, se i miei calcoli sono esatti, e lo sono sempre, lascia quattro di loro per gli alloggi degli Avengers. E sono certo che puoi sopravviverci."

"Ti odio, Stark," disse Coulson. "Li userò solo per atti moralmente ed eticamente discutibili."

"CAZZO, si," Clint era d'accordo, divertito alla cosa. "Mi serve una di quelle orribili pistole spara ventose, sarà davvero fantastico."

"E' un agente dello SHIELD ed un Avenger, non c'è dubbio," disse Tony. "Per cosa pensi che io e Fury li useremo? Pura e incontaminata malvagità."

"Niente malvagità, Tony, Non voglio vedere i piani dello SHIELD," disse Steve vagando per la cucina con un paio di pantaloni da jogging e una t-shirt, e sembrando vergognosamente troppo allegro per l'ora mattutina. "Buongiorno Clint, Buongiorno, Phil, Buongiorno, Calcifer, Buongiorno, Roomba."

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve," i Roomba dissero in coro e Steve fece uno squittio indecoroso, andando indietro come se temesse per la vita. Loro lo seguirono.

"Lo sai, ho quasi rifiutato questo lavoro," disse Clint a Coulson ridendo ancora.

"Immagina il mio shock. Non posso immaginare perché tu possa aver quasi rifiutato questo incarico," disse Coulson, sorseggiando il suo caffè, mentre Steve lasciò perdere la dignità e cercò di nascondersi dietro a Tony che rideva. La cosa non dissuase i Roomba per nulla. Li incoraggiò invece. "Voglio dire, guarda qui. La scelta di una vita." 

"Molto poche persone possono affermare di aver visto Capitan America respingere un branco di troppo affezionati Roomba usando il loro inventore, questo è vero." Clint disse con un sopracciglio inarcato. SI sporse dalla spalla di Phil, solo un poco, sapendo che stava spingendo la sua fortuna e senza che glie ne importasse. Forse poteva riuscirci. Ci provò fino a che venne schiaffeggiato, era così che viveva la sua vita.

Phil allungò un braccio attorno alla vita di Clint e si sporse, dando un bacio sulla guancia del tiratore, e il cervello di Clint semplicemente si spense. Con occhi spalancati, diede un occhiata verso Coulson, che stava sorridendo, un piccolo mezzo sorriso mentre sorseggiava il caffè e guardava Tony che cercava di convincere Steve che i Roomba non avevano intenzione di consumare il suo cervello o seguirlo in bagno.

Clint prese la tazza dalla mano di Coulson, la mise sul bancone, e tirò l'altro uomo per la maglietta. Coulson inarcò le sopracciglia, ma il suo sorriso divenne solo più ampio mentre permetteva a Clint di trascinarlo dalla cucina. Natasha, sbadigliando si tolse dalla loro strada. Diede a Clint uno sguardo significativo, e, fuori dalla vista di tutti salvo Phil, gli diede una pacca sul didietro.

"Attenta!" le disse Coulson.

Gli diede uno sguardo innocente. "Chiacchiere fra donne, Coulson. Ogni. Volta. Che. Ti. Va."

"Non osare," Clint urlò sopra la sua spalla. "Racconti le bugie più orrende."

"Se sei fortunato, saranno bugie," replicò lei, e c'era una risata nella sua voce." Se sei sfortunato, gli dirò di Anversa."

"Anversa?" Coulson chiese a Clint, lasciandosi trascinare via.

"Non si preoccupi, signore, lo statuto delle limitazioni è quasi pronto, e ad ogni modo, non hanno il nome giusto sull'avviso di ricerca. Non hanno neppure l'alias corretto sull'avviso di ricerca. E Natasha sta inventandosi tutto comunque."

"Dimmi ancora una volta, perché ti amo?"

"Gusti molto, molto pessimi per gli uomini, signore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve coda: non troppo breve. Grazie per la pazienza e gentilezza, spero che questo fosse degno del tempo che avete speso a leggerlo. Ero disperata di finirlo prima di vedere il film e ce l'ho fatta per … venticinque ore e mezzo. Dio mi aiuti. Spero che tutti abbiate gradito il prosieguo delle avventure di Clint e dei suoi Roomba, e dell'agente SHIELD che li tollera.
> 
> Grazie per il vostro supporto.


End file.
